Arrow Rebooted
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Oliver Queen was betrayed by someone he called a friend and and because of that, he found himself reborn into the body of the Oliver Queen of another Earth called Earth 60 that had not yet been discovered by the known 53 earths. He found himself in the body of his dead doppelganger, the night before he returned from Lian Yu and he found that many things in his new life have changed
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell am I?" Oliver asked as he opened his eyes to find himself in a place he didn't recognize.

"A safe place." a strange voice said and Oliver turned to see a strange robed figure standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver asked.

"What is the last thing you remember Mr. Queen?" the figure said, dodging Oliver's question.

"The last thing I remember, I was on a mission with my team when suddenly, Rene, he turned on me and shot me in the throat. He killed me. So is this heaven or hell?" Oliver asked.

"No, you are in a void between realms. How much do you know of magic and the multiverse?" the figure said.

"Not much. Magic is a complete mystery to me and all I know about the multiverse is that there are 53 earths in it." Oliver said.

"53 known earths. There are an infinite number of earths." the figure said.

"Okay, will you please just tell me who you are and what the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

"I am the Beyonder and you Mr. Queen, have a very rare opportunity." Beyonder said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"All your years of dealing with the mystical movements of your earth and your few trips in the multiverse, you have enough residual mystical and multidimensional energy on you that you can be reborn in the body of any of your doppelgangers from other earths, whether they died due to outside influences or you took your own life." Beyonder said.

"Wait, so, like resurrection?" Oliver asked.

"Exactly, complete with both your current memories and the memories of the you from another Earth." Beyonder said.

"So, wait, I could see my parents again. Tommy, Laurel?" Oliver asked, his thoughts immediately going to his lost love, since he knew now and he honestly thought he'd always known, that he'd only settled for Felicity. His true love was and always has been Laurel and when he lost her, he felt like his only chance at happiness would've been with Felicity, since he'd never truly been worthy of Laurel.

"Yes." Beyonder said.

"Are there any earths where I still went through all I went through, but my father is still alive?" Oliver asked and Beyonder's eyes glowed for a second before nodding.

"Yes, Earth 66. Both you and your father were on the Gambit when it went down, but you did not end up in the same life raft as him and he was found by a rescue helicopter a few days after. He thought you were dead. Also, he and your mother are now unwilling members of Tempest, since after what happened, they both became too scared of Merlyn's retaliation to try to stop him again." Beyonder said and Oliver nodded.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, your son William does not exist on this earth, as you never had an affair with Samantha Clayton. Instead, Laurel was pregnant when you left on the Gambit and gave birth to a girl, Jasmine. And before you ask, no, the you of Earth 66 did not know that Laurel was pregnant, and you never returned to Star City your third year away, which is why you did not know." Beyonder said and Oliver nodded, taking that in.

"Okay then, at least this time I can be a bit more involved in my kid's life." Oliver said and Beyonder chuckled as something appeared his hands.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"Something you'll need once you get there." Beyonder said as suddenly, the item disappeared and Oliver looked down and saw he was now wearing his Green Arrow garb.

"Once you arrive, you will be wearing this above the clothes you were wearing when you died. Take it off and replace the suit Talia al Ghul gave you." Beyonder said.

"Okay, so where exactly am I going to be waking up?" Oliver asked.

"Lian Yu, right before Kovar captures you and injects you with the red death, since on this earth, he didn't use tranq, he used a lethal poison to take you out." Beyonder said and Oliver nodded.

"So, how does this work?" Oliver asked.

"Like this." Beyonder said as he punched Oliver with way more strength than he thought possible and he felt himself being torn apart as he flew back through some kind of vortex and the world went black.

* * *

When he woke up, Oliver found himself back on Lian Yu.

"How could you be alive?" he heard Kovar ask.

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Oliver asked as he leaped up and before Kovar could react, Oliver reached into his wrist gauntlet and tossed a flechette, which hit Kovar in his chest, killing him instantly.

"Not this time you son of a bitch." Oliver said as he quickly ran back to his crate so he could get ready to go home and also making plans as to how he could bring the team back together, or at least, a modified version of it comprised of people he knew he could trust and also wondering when exactly he should start trying to run for mayor, or if he should start out with Verdant and work from there.


	2. Chapter 2

After he'd been rescued by fisherman just like he'd been in the original timeline, Oliver was now standing in a hospital in Hong Kong, thinking about he'd do things differently with this second chance he'd been given. For one thing, rather than push Laurel away like he did before, this time he'd pull her closer. Maybe he'd done that before, she wouldn't have died when she did. But now he could keep himself from making the same mistakes twice. He'd also try to cut down on the killing a bit, for while he still planned on killing Malcolm, especially since he had more training and experience now than he had when he'd first gone up against Malcolm and if there was a Darhk on this earth, he planned on killing him to, since men like Darhk and Merlyn, they deserved to die and he was considering killing Chase now to, before he could become Prometheus.

However, the rest of his thoughts about that were removed when he heard the door to his room open and he turned to see both his mom and his dad standing in the doorway.

"Oliver?" Moira asked.

"Hi mom." Oliver said as he hugged his mother, thinking back to how he'd watch Slade drive a sword through her heart, which reminded him, he needed to start figuring how to procure the Mirakuru cure now so he could be prepared when Slade made his appearance next year.

"Son." Robert said proudly as he hugged his son.

"Dad." Oliver said.

"I thought you were dead. Even after I was rescued, I spent weeks having search teams look for you. It was weeks before I was forced to face the reality that you were gone." Robert said and Oliver smiled at him sadly.

"I thought you were dead to dad. I assumed that you went down with the ship." Oliver said.

"Well what's important is that you're both alive and we can finally be a family again." Moira said.

"Where's Thea?" Oliver asked of his little sister.

"She wanted to come, but we weren't sure how exactly you'd be, so we didn't want to risk you scaring her. She's excited to see back home though." Robert said and Oliver nodded.

"But, I think there's one person who will be happier." Moira said and Oliver smiled.

"Laurel?" He guessed.

"Yes son, I'm surprised she didn't ask us to let her come with you." Robert said.

"Can we stop at her place before we go home?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. That was actually the plan." Moira assured him and Oliver smiled.

* * *

After they'd returned to Star City, Oliver looked out the window to see that things were exactly the way they were the last time he'd come home from Lian Yu, the calmness that this was under, with no idea of what was coming and if Oliver was successful, it wouldn't.

Anyways, as the car pulled up to Laurel's apartment building, Oliver noticed that it was the same building she'd lived in the other earth and considering how many times it had been attacked over the years, he made a note to get her and their daughter out of there as soon as possible.

"Well, here we are." Moira said.

"You guys can go back home, I'll come home later, something tells me that Laurel and I have a lot to discuss and I don't know how long it'll take." Oliver said and while Moira wanted to argue, a look from Robert convinced her to go along with it and give the kids some much needed privacy.

* * *

Oliver had multiple different thoughts going through his head as he took the all too familiar walk to Laurel's apartment, wondering how he'd explain his absences to her, for while he didn't want to lie to her, he also didn't want to put her in danger again.

With that in mind, he had barely knocked on the door once before it swung open and Oliver's jaw dropped at seeing Laurel again for not only the first time in 5 years, but also the first time since her death.

"Hey." Oliver said to her simply.

"Seriously, you're gone for 5 years and the first thing you say to me is hey?" Laurel asked with a smile and Oliver couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to the last he'd seen her on Earth 1.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what else to say." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Come on in. There's someone here I think you should meet." Laurel said as she showed him inside.

When they entered the living room, Oliver saw a 4 year old girl sitting on the couch, watching TV and he couldn't believe just how much she looked like Laurel, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Jasmine, there's someone I want you to meet." Laurel said to her daughter, who looked away from the TV to her mother and saw a person she'd only seen in photos at her grandparents.

"Mommy, who's that?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, this is your daddy." Laurel said as Oliver kneeled down to her level as the 4 year old approached him.

"You're my daddy?" Jasmine asked.

"I am. Is that okay?" Oliver asked.

"Mommy told me you left." Jasmine said.

"I did. But if I'd known that mommy was pregnant with you, I never would've left and I'm not going anywhere for that long ever again." Oliver promised her, nervously, wondering what she'd think of him.

To his immense relief, Jasmine smiled at him before hugging him and then tried to stifle a yawn, but she wasn't fast enough for Laurel.

"Nice try young lady. I think it's nap time for you." Laurel said.

"But I'm not tired." Jasmine said as she yawned again and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about trying to fool me. Nap time now." Laurel said as she picked her daughter up and carried her to her room.

* * *

After Laurel put Jasmine down for her nap, she walked out to the living room where Oliver was sitting on the couch.

"She's adorable Laurel. Sorry I wasn't here to help raise her." Oliver said.

"Hey, it's not like you were having an affair with my sister." Laurel said before she could stop herself and she was surprised at the look in Oliver's eyes.

"Laurel, I'm going to say something to you and I want you to tell me exactly when and where you heard me say it before." Oliver said and Laurel nodded, both of them not willing to hope this meant what they thought it meant.

"Barry can travel through time, and he warned me that when you change the past, the past fights back, so for the past few months, I've been torturing myself if the reason all of this is happening is because I didn't listen to him." Oliver said.

"You said that to me in the bunker while we were training and you were blaming yourself for Felicity being shot." Laurel said and they both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Laurel?" Oliver asked, not believing that this was really this Laurel.

"It's me Ollie. I can't believe this. I thought I'd never see any version of you ever again, but especially my version of you." Laurel said as Oliver hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Oliver said.

"I missed you to. I hoped that one day you'd join me here, but I never thought it would actually happen." Laurel said.

"I never thought I'd see you again, but since I am, I need to do something that I've been wanting to do for years." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked, though she had an idea.

"This." Oliver said as he kissed her passionately, this kiss filled with more passion than any kiss he'd shared with Felicity and she responded with just as much passion in her own kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we both ended up on another Earth after we died." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Not that I'm complaining, since if that kiss was anything, it's clear that we've been given a second chance to be together." Laurel and Oliver nodded.

"I'm still going to be the Green Arrow, since I even have that outfit now." Oliver said.

"I'm guessing from some weirdo called the Beyonder?" Laurel asked.

"How do you know about the Beyonder and how did you get here?" Oliver asked.

"After I died, I found myself in some sort of void. Then this weird guy who called himself the Beyonder showed up and told me that my life had been cut short by forces that shouldn't have interfered, so given that I was supposedly killed before my time, I was allowed to take the place of any of my dead doppelgangers in the multiverse and I chose this one. And since you're here, I'm guessing something similar happened to you to." Laurel said.

"Yep and now that I know what I know now, I can stop a lot of bad things before they happen and I don't just mean the Undertaking." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I know. You can stop Slade before he does any damage." Laurel said.

"I can save him." Oliver said.

"Ollie, that man murdered your mother, how can you even think about saving him?" Laurel asked.

"Because after you died, Slade proved that once the Mirakuru wore off, he was still the man I knew on Lian Yu. My brother. I'm not going to just abandon him." Oliver said and Laurel knew better than to talk him out it.

"So what's the plan for your crusade?" Laurel asked.

"I'm going to rebuild the team on this earth. Starting with John." Oliver said.

"I've been keeping tabs on the members of the team on this earth and confirmed that John is still a bodyguard in this reality, which means that you can bring him in as soon as possible." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Can Jasmine sleep in the car, something tells me my parents and sister aren't going to be patient much longer?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled.

"Yes, she can nap in the car, since I agree with you on that and this is normally the time of week we go visit Grandma Moira and Grandpa Robert. I swear, she loves spending time with your parents and Thea, along with my parents and Sara." Laurel said.

"What happened to Sara anyways? I mean, since I didn't take her with me on the Gambit." Oliver asked.

"Sara's a biochemist like Caitlin was, only she works for Merlyn Global now. Apparently Tommy pulled some strings and got her a job there after she graduated." Laurel said.

"Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, he's matured a lot. I mean, he's not our Tommy, I checked when I first got here, but it's the next best thing. He and Sara are actually dating." Laurel said.

"Huh, your ex boyfriend and my ex girlfriend are dating now. How about that?" Oliver asked.

"I know right. But anyways, let's head to your parents, I don't want to deny Thea the chance to hug you any longer." Laurel said with a grin and Oliver smiled.

"One last thing, have there been any reports of the Black Canary around here?" Oliver asked.

"I thought about it, but I figured that my daughter had already lost her father, she didn't need to lose her mother to." Laurel said and Oliver smiled at her.

"Okay, well once she gets older, maybe we can discuss that, but for now, we should get going." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she went to Jasmine's room and picked her up gently so she didn't wake her as they headed out to Laurel's car so that Oliver could finally be reunited with his whole family.

* * *

"When is Ollie going to be home?" Thea asked impatiently as she waited for her brother to come home.

"Thea, your brother not only reunited with Laurel, but he also found out he has a daughter he never knew about. I'm sure that'll cause him to want to be a little late to come back here." Moira said and the front door opened and Oliver and Laurel entered, Laurel carrying a semi awake Jasmine in her arms.

"Ollie." Thea said as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Hey Speedy." Oliver said as he hugged her.

"I missed you so much." Thea said as she hugged him.

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver said.

"How'd the first meeting between father and daughter go?" Moira asked as she took her granddaughter from Laurel.

"Better than expected. I think that he'll make a great father." Laurel said and Robert smiled at the woman he hoped would one day be his daughter-in-law.

"I'm sure he will Laurel." Robert said as Jasmine yawned.

"Sounds like someone needs to go back to sleep. May I?" Moira asked Laurel.

"Like I could stop you." Laurel said and Moira grinned at her brightly before taking granddaughter upstairs.

"I take it she spends a lot of time here?" Oliver asked his father, who nodded.

"Yes, since Laurel still has to work during the day, after she drops Jasmine off at preschool, Dinah and your mother alternate days on picking her up and taking care of her until Laurel finishes work and comes to pick her up." Robert said.

"Not to mention she sleeps over here at least once a month." Laurel said with a smile.

"Sounds like you guys have done a great job raising her." Oliver said.

"Yeah well, now she has her father to teach her how to ride a bike, teach her to drive." Laurel said.

"Just out of curiosity, what is your plan for when she discovers boys?" Thea asked her brother.

"That's when I get a gun." Oliver said and Laurel laughed.

"My dad said the same exact thing." Laurel said.

"Actually, I think I tried to lock you up." Quentin said as he and Dinah entered the mansion.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Figured we'd stop by and welcome back the father of our grandchild. Speaking of which, where is she?" Dinah asked, looking around for Jasmine.

"Mom's putting her down for a nap as we speak." Thea said.

"Still, welcome back." Dinah said as she and Oliver hugged and Quentin held out his hand to Oliver.

"Take good care of both them son." Quentin said and Oliver nodded as they shook hands and Oliver couldn't help but think about how different this was as opposed to the last time they met after he first came home.

"I will sir." Oliver said.

* * *

 **I want to bring a few other characters from Earth One here, and while I've already decided on John, any suggestions or requests and if so, how would they be brought in?**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver was looking into the bedroom next to his old one and smiled as he just watched his little girl sleep peacefully as she napped. Watching her look like that just fueled his determination to be the Green Arrow again even more, since this wasn't just protecting his city, it was making sure that his daughter never had to endure all horrible tragedies that were coming this city's way. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep his little girl safe.

However, he was ripped out of these thoughts when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What did I tell you man, yachts suck." Tommy Merlyn said with a grin.

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver said as he hugged his best friend, thinking back to the past 2 times he'd watch Tommy die and he swore to himself that he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Hey man, it's good to see you." Tommy said softly as not to wake up Jasmine.

"You to. Man, I can't believe I'm a dad." Oliver said as he continued to look in on his daughter.

"I helped Laurel out when I could. But I'm no replacement for her father." Tommy said.

"I spent 5 years not knowing she existed Tommy. And now that I do, all I want is to make sure that nothing can ever try to hurt her again. No matter what." Oliver said and Tommy nodded in understanding.

"She's your kid, of course you want to protect her. Thea told me that you said that you'd be getting gun when she discovered boys." Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Come on Tommy, considering how we were in high school, can you blame me?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. Honestly, if she were my daughter, I'd be saying the exact same thing. But come on, Sara's downstairs and she's still waiting to say hello to you." Tommy said as he pulled Oliver away.

* * *

"Hey Ollie." Sara said as she hugged Oliver.

"Hey Sara. You look good." Oliver said.

"Might I remind you that it's my sister that you should be saying that to, not me." Sara said with a laugh and Oliver did to, though he couldn't help but remember the brief relationship they'd had on Earth one.

"He's right Sara. You do look good." Laurel said as Oliver noticed something on Sara's finger.

"Is that a ring?" Oliver asked and Sara nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't tell him Laurel?" Sara asked.

"It should come from you." Laurel said with a smile.

"Tommy and I are engaged." Sara said.

"Wait, Tommy Merlyn is settling down for one girl." Oliver asked.

"I said the same exact thing when they told me." Laurel said with a chuckle as the parents entered.

"I'm guessing you told him the good news." Quentin said and Sara nodded.

"This seems perfect, Oliver's home, Tommy and Sara are getting married and everything else is falling into place." Robert said.

"Actually, mom, dad, there's something I wanted to talk to you guys about." Oliver said.

"What?" Robert asked.

"I think that maybe we should look into getting a bodyguard, since I'm sure that it's only a matter of time until some greedy lowlife decides to kidnap me, considering I just got back, so people might try to use me to get you guys to pay up." Oliver said and Moira looked surprised.

"That's not a bad idea son. We'll start looking into bodyguards tomorrow." Moira said and Oliver nodded as they heard footsteps from the stairs and they turned to see Jasmine enter the room.

"Hey Jaz." Sara said with a grin as her niece came running into her arms.

"Auntie Sara." Jasmine said as her aunt kissed her cheek.

"Did you have a good nap?" Laurel asked.

"Yes mommy." Jasmine said.

"You know, I think Raisa just finished making some fresh triple chocolate chip cookies if you want a snack." Robert said and Jasmine looked at her mom pleadingly.

"You can have one now, but then you have to wait until after dinner to have anymore." Laurel said and Jasmine nodded as Robert took his granddaughter his arms and took her to the kitchens.

"So, when's the wedding?" Oliver asked.

"Early November. And since you're back, I want you to be my best man." Tommy said.

"I'd be honored Tommy." Oliver said with a smile.

"And I'm going to be Sara's maid of honor and Jasmine is going to be the flower girl." Laurel said.

"What about you 2? I mean, you already have a kid together, why not make it official?" Quentin asked.

"Dad, Ollie just came back from 5 years of hell, I think he needs a little time to readjust before we talk about marriage." Laurel said as Thea walked passed, an apple in her hand.

"Thea, where are you going?" Moira asked.

"Relax mom, I was just getting a snack before I finished my homework." Thea said as she walked upstairs.

"I'm kind of surprised at Thea. I half expected to find her being more like I was when I was her age." Oliver said.

"Yes well, if your father hadn't made it back, I imagine she would've, but after we lost you, we realized that we needed to start laying down the law with Thea, or we could lose her to." Moira explained and Oliver nodded, relieved that this Thea wasn't making the same mistakes her Earth One double had.

* * *

 **Okay, I've seen all the suggestions and here are the people from Earth One that I'm definitely going to be bringing into this story and why.**

 **John: he was Oliver's best friend and aside from Tommy, the closest thing he had to a brother, in addition to being Oliver's first partner in crime fighting.**

 **Roy: he was Oliver's protegee and now Arsenal has a chance to ride again.**

 **Felicity: while I know I've been unfair to her in the past, I'm trying to give her a more positive light, though there will be changes in how she's treated, since I think Oliver gave her too much leeway, regardless of his feelings for her and this time, she'll have to get along without Oliver's favor, since now that he has Laurel back and a daughter with her, he no longer has feeling for her, but he still believes that he can help her on better path.**

 **I might do Thea to, I'm just not sure how yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Oliver and Laurel decided to just spend the night at the mansion, which Jasmine had no problems with it, since she claimed that it was her turn to sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's.

Oliver spent the rest of the night listening to Jasmine tell him about everything he'd missed while he was gone, though he suspected that most of it was exaggerated, considering it was coming from a four year old, so he'd have Laurel fill him in on what really happened later.

Until Jasmine yawned and Laurel decided it was bedtime, despite Jasmine wanting to stay up later with daddy.

"Why don't you put her to bed, something tells me you're going to get quite good at it." Laurel suggested and Oliver smiled as he picked Jasmine up and took her up to her room, which happened to be right next door to his own and put her to bed.

"Daddy, you won't leave again will you?" Jasmine asked him as she got changed into her pjs and curled up in her bed.

"I promise you princess, I'm not leaving you or mommy ever again." Oliver said assured her as he pulled her covers up to her chin.

"Can you read me a story daddy?" Jasmine asked, pointing at the bookshelf, which contained all of the same books that her bookshelf back at home did.

"Which one?" Oliver asked with a smile as Jasmine pointed out the three little pigs, which was her favorite.

* * *

"So, how many stories did she get you to read her before she finally went to bed?" Laurel asked as Oliver came back down.

"She wanted me to read her every book on her shelf, but I tired her out after reading Cinderella." Oliver said.

"And how many books did she get you to read her before that?" Laurel asked.

"Only 4 books." Oliver said and Laurel laughed.

"Okay, I'll let this one go since it was your time tucking her in and she wanted some extra time with her daddy." Laurel said.

"How many stories should I read her every night." Oliver asked.

"One, though, occasionally, if she's good, I read her 2." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"You did a great job raising her." Oliver said.

"I had help, though I wished that you were there for me." Laurel said.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere again." Oliver assured her as she sat down in his lap and cuddled in his arms.

"And yet you still plan to be Green Arrow?" Laurel asked.

"Seeing Jasmine just reinforces my will to do to that. To make this city a safe place for Jasmine to grow up in. I'm the only one who can." Oliver said.

"And yet you still plan on rebuilding the team?" Laurel asked.

"I learned a long time ago that I can't save this city alone, so I need a team to help me." Oliver said.

"So who's going to be on this team?" Laurel asked.

"John, obviously, I've already taken steps to bring him in, along with Roy and Felicity." Oliver said.

"And me, though, it'll be a bit tough, since I'll have to manage raising Jasmine." Laurel said.

"Maybe you should wait until Jasmine is old enough to be left home alone to think about suiting up at least aside from date nights when we can leave her with either your parents or mine." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Quick question though, why Felicity? Don't tell me you still have feelings for her." Laurel said.

"Relax, I don't, but I do owe her. About a year after you died, Felicity started going down a dark path. I owe her a chance to stay on the right path, but I'm not going to give her the same amount of leeway I did before. She's going to learn that she has a place on the team and if she tries to go above it, then she can be replaced, unlike you, since you are one of a kind." Oliver said.

"Yes I am. Now shut up and just hold me for awhile." Laurel said as she cuddled into his arms.

"Gladly." Oliver said with a grin as he pulled her in tight.

However, the moment was ruined a few minutes later after Raisa came in with a very familiar looking man with her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but this man insisted on speaking with you now. He said he was a friend of yours." Raisa said and Oliver nodded as he and Laurel got up.

"Yeah, you could say that." Oliver said as he looked into the recognizing eyes of John Diggle, staring back at him and Laurel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Raisa, can you leave us alone please?" Oliver asked as Laurel got off his lap and Raisa nodded as she left the 3 of them alone.

"Tell if you know this means to you, Spartan?" Oliver asked John.

"The same thing Green Arrow means to you." John said with a smirk.

"Wait, John, is that really you?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, it's me Laurel and I have to say, it is so good to see both of you again. Especially together." John said.

"Seriously, I always thought that you supported me and Felicity?" Oliver asked and John chuckled.

"More like Thea and I were just trying to be supportive, but Oliver, even she could see how much you cared about Laurel, it's part of the reason she broke up with you the first time." John said.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"You do realize that while may have only been a day for you since you died on our Earth, to me, it's been 2 years." John said and Oliver nodded, since considering all the other strange stuff they've seen. That didn't even shock him.

"You seem to be taking this whole coming back to life thing better than I thought you would." Oliver said.

"Honestly, considering how crazy my life has gotten since I first met you and then Barry and then Kara, you know, earthquake machines, super soldiers, metahumans, magic, multiverse and we've already seen resurrections, this is just a walk in the park." John said and Oliver nodded.

"What happened after I died?" Oliver asked.

"I took back over as Green Arrow, Quentin became the new mayor and Felicity did whatever she had to do to get Rene locked up for life in Iron Heights, which he is." John said.

"I never should've trusted him." Oliver said.

"Let's not focus on that for now. Let's focus on the fact that all three of us are back together." Laurel said and John nodded as he hugged her before turning to Oliver.

"You looking for a partner?" John asked.

"I was already taking steps to bring you in and it's refreshing to know I won't have to ditch you this time around." Oliver said and John smiled as they hugged as well.

"Great, where's your lair going to be?" John asked.

"We'll start out in the foundry and eventually, work our way up to the bunker. By the way, you gotta suit?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, this guy, the Beyonder, he hooked me up with my Spartan suit." John said.

"John, how did you die?" Laurel asked.

"Vigilante, the son of a bitch took me out while I was working my job as Quentin's security, and I died on my way to the hospital." John said.

"Well, on the bright side, on Earth One, Lyla will be gunning after Vigilante full force." Oliver said and John nodded.

"And now we've got 3 members of the team back together." Laurel added.

"Yep, I'll tell my mom to make you my security guard tomorrow, so that you have an excuse to be here." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Oh, one more thing, I heard that you guys have a kid?" John asked.

"Yeah, a daughter named Jasmine. She's sleeping upstairs, but you can meet her tomorrow." Oliver said.

"Let's just hope that nothing changes her into a son." John said.

"What?" Laurel asked and Oliver explained the whole Flashpoint situation to her.

"Okay, if the Barry of this universe ever does anything like that, I will kill him." Laurel said.

"Get in line." Oliver said.

"Anyways, so what's the plan for Team Arrow?" John asked.

"We start out the way did before, only with your help and a little less killing until Malcolm makes his first big move and this time, I'll be ready, since I won't be going in alone." Oliver said, looking at John, who nodded.

"I'm just glad that one advantage of this is that my body is completely healed, no nerve damage or anything." John said.

"What nerve damage?" Laurel asked.

"The year after we dealt with HIVE, we faced a new enemy called Prometheus, who is actually Justin Clayborne's son who was insane and that ended with him trapping the team, plus your dad and my son on Lian Yu. While I stopped him, he killed himself to trigger a dead man switch which blew up the island and John took some shrapnel to the arm, damaging his nerves." Oliver said.

"Okay, sounds like I'll need more info." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." Oliver said and she nodded.

"Well, I should probably get going before someone figures out I'm somewhere I shouldn't be." John said and Oliver nodded.

"It's good to see you John." Oliver said.

"You to Oliver. And you Laurel." John said and Laurel nodded as she hugged him before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

That night after John left, Oliver and Laurel got settled into Oliver's old room in the mansion and were lying in Oliver's bed, cuddling together.

"Oliver, I want you to promise me something." Laurel said.

"Name it." Oliver said.

"Unlike last time, please, when things get tough, don't push me away. Let me help you." Laurel said.

"Don't worry, I won't push you away. I'm done with that." Oliver assured her.

"Good, because I won't let you do it anyways." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he kissed her.

"Laurel, there's something, I need to ask you." Oliver said.

"Shoot." Laurel said.

"Why did you move into the same apartment you had last time. Have you forgotten how many times that place was attacked." Oliver asked.

"It was the best place I could afford with two bedroom." Laurel said.

"Well, now that I'm back, I'm moving you and Jasmine into a safer apartment that isn't as easy to break into." Oliver said and Laurel could tell he was really stuck on that and to be honest, she could see why since in the first year alone, the apartment had been broken into by the Triad and a hitman alone.

"You know, even before I died, I wasn't exactly seeing anyone, if you know what I mean?" Laurel asked and Oliver smiled as he rolled on top of her.

"Loud and clear. And you're not the only one who missed doing this." Oliver said as they kissed passionately.

* * *

The next morning, Laurel woke up feeling better than she had in years, since not only had she gotten to sleep with the man she loved, but she'd also gotten to scratch an itch that had also been bugging her for just as long as she turned to see Oliver just staring at her.

"I thought you would already be downstairs for breakfast by now." Laurel said as Oliver caressed her face with his hand.

"I'm not so rushed anymore. I'm taking time to enjoy the simple things and watching you wake up every morning is definitely something I enjoy watching." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as they kissed.

"What time does Jasmine usually wake up at?" Oliver asked.

"Any minute now, so we can't risk what you want to do." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"So, how was your first night back?" Thea asked Oliver as he, Laurel and Jasmine entered the dining room for breakfast.

"Fine." Oliver said simply as Laurel helped Jasmine into her booster seat as Raisa brought out breakfast.

"Thank you Raisa." Oliver said.

"Where are Robert and Moira?" Laurel asked Thea.

"Dad's at work, apparently he had some sort of meeting early this morning and Mom somehow already got a hit on your bodyguard hunt." Thea said and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did. Mom is nothing if not thorough." Oliver said as he smiled as he watched Jasmine try to push Laurel's hands away, insisting that she could eat like a big girl.

"I have to go to work this morning to deal with some specifics on a case against Adam Hunt, so Oliver, what do you say to having a daddy daughter day today." Laurel asked.

"Sounds great." Oliver said, looking at Jasmine, who didn't even seem to be paying attention as Moira entered with John.

"Oliver, I'd like to introduce you to your new bodyguard, John Diggle." Moira said and Oliver nodded as he got up.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Diggle." Oliver said as they shook hands and pretended they'd never seen each other before.

"You to Mr. Queen. And please, call me either John or Dig." John said.

"If you insist, come on, if you're going to be my bodyguard, then there's someone here I want you to meet." Oliver said as he pointed at Jasmine.

"She is one of the most important people in the world to me. If you have a choice between protecting me or protecting her, you choose her in a heartbeat." Oliver said.

"Yes sir." John said.

"And lose the sir. It's Oliver." Oliver said and John nodded.

"And just to be clear, I've had enough flight risk jobs to know how to keep you from jumping the gun." John said.

"Of course." Oliver said, knowing that they were playing their parts perfectly.

* * *

After breakfast and Laurel leaving for work, Oliver took Jasmine to the park, since she loved playing on the playground, especially the jungle gym.

While he watched his daughter run around and play with a bright smile on her face, Oliver decided to talk to John about the team.

"Have you made any progress tracking down Roy? He's our next recruit." Oliver said.

"He's in the place he lived last time, same life, same everything." John said.

"Except he does not yet have a red suit." Oliver said.

"Speaking of red suits, after our meeting last night, I did some research on some of our other friends from Earth One." John said and Oliver nodded.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked.

"The particle accelerator already blew up in Central City and Barry is currently in a coma at Star Labs, Cisco and Caitlin both still work there, Iris is a college student, Wally is still in college in Keystone and Joe is still a cop." John said.

"What about the Legends. I know that Sara is currently a biochemist at Merlyn Global, but what about the others?" Oliver asked.

"Ray is in Midway, apparently still going for his 4th Phd, Stein is still alive and a professor at Hudson University, though he's been missing for about 2 months now, Jax is now an auto mechanic after the accelerator explosion, Heywood's a historian at the Central City archives and Rory and Snart are still criminals on the run." John said.

"And what about the other members of the team." Oliver asked.

"Dinah's still a cop in Central City, I guess her partner was never killed, since she didn't go AWOL and there's no sign of Vigilante, Curtis is working at your family's company and so is Felicity." John said.

"What about Rene?" Oliver asked.

"Unknown, I decided we did not need him, since no matter what his reasons were, he still shot and killed you." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Did he by any chance give a reason." Oliver asked.

"If he did, it wasn't when I was around to hear it." John said and before Oliver could respond, they both heard Jasmine.

"Daddy, come push me on the swings." Jasmine called out to him as she stood eagerly by one of the swings.

"I think that's your cue man." John said with a smile.

"If I were you man, I'd start trying to patch things up with Lyla so you can get this again yourself." Oliver suggested as he went over to his daughter, picked her up high, causing her to squeal in delight as he plopped her down on a swing and began to push her.

"Higher daddy." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled as he pushed her as high as she wanted, his resolve to be the Green Arrow once again strengthening at the sound of her laughs, knowing that he would do whatever he had to do to keep this little miracle alive, safe and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

After the park, Oliver and John took Jasmine to Big Belly Burger for lunch, since Oliver said that he needed something deep fried and Jasmine seemed to agree with him, even though she didn't know what that meant, but she knew that Big Belly Burger meant yummy food.

"Do you think Laurel would be okay with you taking your daughter out for fast food?" John asked.

"She had to have known that would happen when I took her today." Oliver said.

"So, you guys staying at the mansion?" John asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, Laurel's apartment for now, though we're going to start looking for a bigger place." Oliver said and John nodded as Jasmine made it clear she was done and tried to swat Oliver's hand away as he tried to use a napkin to clean crumbs off her face.

"She's adorable man. I'm happy you know what this feels like." John said with a grin as he watched his best friend take care of Jasmine like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks. I never thought I'd ever be able to raise a kid as young as Jasmine, especially a girl, but the moment I saw her, it was like something inside me clicked." Oliver said.

"Daddy, can we go visit mommy at work now?" Jasmine asked.

"Mommy's busy with her job, but why don't we go see if Grandpa Robert can make time for you at the office?" Oliver asked and that seemed to satisfy the young girl.

* * *

Robert was currently doing some work in his office when his secretary informed him his son and granddaughter were there, which caused him to grin and immediately tell them to let them in.

"Grandpa." Jasmine said as she ran into her grandfather's arms.

"Hey Jazzy. What brings you here?" Robert asked as he picked her up and settled her on his lap.

"We were in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how much this place has changed over the past few years and she wanted to see her grandpa and I didn't think that the precinct was the best place to take a 4 year old." Oliver said.

"4 and 3 quarters daddy." Jasmine corrected.

"That's right, how silly of me." Oliver said as he sat down across from his father's desk.

"I'm guessing there's another reason you're here?" Robert asked.

"Yes, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was wondering if I could get a job here. After all, Laurel shouldn't have to be the only to provide for our family and I don't want to just be dependent on your money." Oliver said and Robert smiled.

"Of course son. We're actually opening a new applied sciences division next month and it will nice to know that we can make an announcement saying you'll be taking a role in the company. Though it will probably have to wait until after you're legally resurrected." Robert said and Oliver nodded.

"I understand." Oliver said with a smile.

"I'm proud of you son. I know you've only been back a day, but it seems like you've become an entirely different person." Robert said.

"I'm just trying to be the man you always thought I could be." Oliver said.

* * *

"So, did I hear correctly, or, instead of starting a nightclub, you're getting a job at Queen Consolidated?" John asked Oliver in the limo back to Laurel's apartment.

"You heard right John. My plans for Verdant ended the moment I saw Jasmine, since I realized that's not the type of environment I want my little girl around. I remember what living in the clubs did to me and to Thea and I will not that happen to Jasmine. So we're just going to skip ahead to lair 2.0." Oliver said and John nodded as Oliver looked down next to him and smiled as he watched a tuckered out Jasmine sleep.

* * *

When Laurel came home that night, she found Oliver and John looking over something in the kitchen.

"Where's Jasmine?" Laurel asked.

"Having a tea party with her dolls in her room. I would've joined, but apparently it's no boys allowed. I hope she stays like that forever." Oliver said and Laurel chuckled.

"The hopes every father has for their daughters. But anyways, what are you looking at now?" Laurel asked.

"I got Waller to do me a favor after all her dirty work I did while I was away and after I convinced her that Slade was alive, I got her hook me up with everything Argus has on Deathstroke, along with getting a sample of Slade's mirakuru clouded blood from ASIS. Everything we need to track him down and cure him." Oliver said.

"It took months for Star labs to whip up that cure. How do you expect to get it now?" Laurel asked.

"That's the thing. We still have about a year until Slade shows in the city. Plenty of time to engineer a cure for the mirakuru while we deal with Malcolm." Oliver said.

"Quick question, why don't you just go after Malcolm now and get it over with?" John asked.

"Because right now Malcolm is still a beloved member of Star City's elite, we can't go after him without dealing with a ton of police heat. We have to go the long haul." Oliver explained.

"So, what's our next move?" Laurel asked.

"After Jasmine goes to bed, Green Arrow and Spartan are going to pay Adam Hunt a visit. No killing, but I am going steal his money now. But Laurel, there is something I need from you now." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on Daniel Brickwell. Not only is he going to try to take over the Glades in 2 years, but he's also the one who set everything in motion. Malcolm once told me that if he'd taken care of Brick then, it might all be different. And while I doubt that's the case, we should at least try to stop this before going up against him." Oliver said and Laurel nod.

"Any other moves I should know about." Laurel asked.

"We're looking for the right time to bring in both Roy and Felicity, though hopefully, it will be soon on both fronts." Oliver said, right as there was a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone?" Oliver asked.

"No, you?" Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head as John reached for his gun as Oliver went to the front door and after looking out the peephole, sighed in relief as he opened it.

"Can I help you?" Oliver asked the guy on the other side.

"Does the name Arsenal mean anything to you?" Roy Harper asked with a grin and Oliver smiled as he hugged him.

"Welcome back Roy." Oliver said.

"Wait, Roy, you got Beyonded to?" John asked.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Roy asked and Oliver shrugged.

"How'd you get here?" Laurel asked as she got her own hug from Roy.

"Same as you. Not sure who it was, but after our last trip together in Star City dealing with Cayden James, someone shot me from behind." Roy said.

"Well, it looks like we've almost got the team back together, all we need now is Felicity." John said.

"Yep. But in the meantime, now we've got Green Arrow, Spartan and Arsenal in the field and Black Canary on standby, we can start trying to stop the Undertaking." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

"Since Verdant does not exist, do to Oliver actually wanting to be a good influence on his daughter, I could see if I can get you a job at the agency I work for now, get you to work in the private sector and then you could be hired as Thea's bodyguard if we need you to, since it would work out best." John suggested.

"Good idea." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

"Dinner's ready, if you want to stay for it, I'm going to go get Jasmine for it." Laurel said as she walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who's this man?" Jasmine asked when she saw Roy in the kitchen.

"This is one of daddy's friends Mr. Harper." Laurel said.

"You can call me Roy." Roy said to her.

"Hi. I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said eagerly to her new friend and Roy smiled.

"I see she's taken after her mother when it comes to meeting new people." Roy said to Oliver, who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I taught her to be nice to new people." Laurel said as they all sat down for dinner.

"Feels like old times almost." John said and Oliver nodded as the 5 of them sat around the table and ate peacefully.

* * *

After Jasmine went to sleep, Oliver, John and Roy headed to QC and began establishing the lair.

"Well, it's not quite as good as it was before, but we've got time to upgrade it." Roy said as they got cases set up with their suits in them.

"Plus, once we bring in Felicity, she can upgrade it as well and hopefully soon, we can rebuild the bunker." Oliver said and Roy and John nodded.

"So, where to we start?" John asked.

"We start making the rounds, taking as many people out of play as possible now so we can focus on Merlyn." Oliver said.

"Who are we going after?" Roy asked.

"We divide and conquer. John, go after Gaynor, Roy, take Hunt and I'm going to deal with Somers." Oliver said and they nodded, knowing why Oliver wanted to take out Somers and John his own reasons for going after Gaynor.

* * *

"So, how was your first night of hunting?" Laurel asked as Oliver entered the apartment later that night.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Oliver said.

"Kind of hard to sleep knowing what you're doing." Laurel said and Oliver had to give her that.

"Anyways, to answer your question, Gaynor and Somers are in prison and Hunt will be broke by morning." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Nicely done. So, how does it feel to have John and Roy having your back again?" Laurel asked.

"Almost like old times. The only thing we're missing now, is Overwatch." Oliver said.

"I still think bringing any version of your ex in is a big mistake." Laurel said, noting Oliver just rolling his eyes at her.

"Speaking of my exes, there's another one we need to talk about." Oliver said as he sat down next to her.

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"Helena Bertinelli. Have you tried keeping tabs on her since you woke up in this universe?" Oliver asked and Laurel shook her head.

"Been a bit busy raising a daughter on my own for the past 5 years. But why is Helena such a concern?" Laurel asked.

"Because another thing I did today while Jasmine napped was look up Michael Staton and the timeline here is exactly the same as it was before, which means that it's only a matter of time before Helena starts gunning after the Bertinelli's and starting a turf war. We need to be able to contain her and maybe even reform her if possible." Oliver said.

"Reform her? Why do you keep wanting to bring your ex-girlfriends into this?" Laurel asked.

"Because both Felicity and Helena went down paths that are partially my fault and I have a chance to rectify them. Don't worry, you are the only woman I love." Oliver assured her as he kissed her.

"God, I forgot how much you stink after missions. Go take a shower." Laurel said.

"Care to join me. After all, there is room for 2." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she took his hand.

"Not at all." Laurel said as they headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Malcolm Merlyn was sitting in his office, thinking about recent events. His scouts in the city told him that 3 names on the list had already been visited and while he wasn't sure by who yet. His first thought was Oliver, but then he realized that since Robert hadn't been with Oliver after he'd blown up the Gambit, there was no way Oliver knew about the Undertaking. However, it didn't mean that there wasn't someone out there who knew about the list and that meant his plans were in danger.

He closed the windows in his office and shut off the security cameras before pressing a button under his desk and a panel of his wall slid away to reveal his old League of Assassins gear.

"Hello old friend. Looks like we have some hunting to do." Malcolm said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I owe a part of this chapter to a guest reviewer, since I wanted to bring Thea in next and now I got an idea on how to at least start bringing her in. Next character after her will most likely be Felicity.**

* * *

Rather than join John's security agency, Roy enlisted in the SCPD, thanks to Laurel convincing her father to give Roy a recommendation and thanks to his training from Oliver, he proved that he was definitely SCPD material, giving the team a man in the precinct, allowing them to get intel in a much less noticeable fashion.

Oliver, John and Roy also continued to take out more names on the list, including Leo Mueller, Justin Claybourne (though Oliver made sure not to kill him to try and prevent the whole Prometheus situation, though he still planned on putting Chase in the ground when he got a chance), Palmer Cokes, Sachi Beech and James Holder.

Oliver also managed his time much better between his position at QC, being a father to Jasmine and being the Green Arrow.

"What are you doing now?" Laurel asked.

"Looking at all the employees that lost their jobs and well, essentially everything when my father shut down his steel mill and laid everyone off." Oliver said.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"You remember the Reston family of bank robbers?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, why?" Laurel asked

"Part of the reason they turned to that life is because my father laid off the father, Derek Reston, and he didn't even give them severance pay. When I said I was going to right my family's wrongs, I didn't just mean as the Green Arrow." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as she saw the man she fell in love with all over again.

However, the meeting was interrupted when Oliver got a phone call.

"Hello?" Oliver asked, only to hear his mother's panicked voice on the other end.

"Whoa, mom, slow down, I can't understand you." Oliver said as his mother calmed down.

"What? Okay, I'm on my way." Oliver said as he hung up and got up.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"Helena is seriously toying the line on my mercy. Apparently Thea was at QC with my dad for bring your daughter to work day, since he said that until Thea is 18, he can still make her go." Oliver said and Laurel chuckled, since her father used to do the same thing to her.

"Still, what happened?" Laurel asked.

"Dad and Thea were on their way out when Dad stopped to talk to Paul Copani and after Copani was shot down in drive by, Thea got caught in the crossfire." Oliver said.

"Is she okay?" Laurel asked as he got up.

"She's in the hospital, where I am heading now. Tell Jasmine I had to go help Aunt Thea with something when she wakes up." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as Oliver left.

* * *

"Please tell me she's okay." Oliver said as he entered the emergency room where his parents were waiting.

"She's out of surgery, but the doctors said that she flatlined for 2 minutes before her heart started beating again. Despite that, the doctors say that she'll make a full recovery, she just needs rest." Robert said.

"Thank god." Oliver said.

"Where's Laurel?" Moira asked.

"Jasmine was still napping when I got your call, so Laurel's staying with her until she wakes up." Oliver said as Dr. Schwartz exited the office.

"She's asking to see you Oliver." she said and Oliver nodded as he walked in.

"Hi Ollie." Thea said from her hospital bed.

"Hey Speedy. I can't remember the last time I was so happy to see you awake." Oliver said.

"How about when I woke up from a coma after Lian Yu?" Thea asked and Oliver felt his spirits lift even higher.

"I take it you met the Beyonder." Oliver said.

"I did." Thea said.

"How did you?" Oliver asked.

"Die, it was suicide." Thea said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't have anything left to live for. My dad was dead, my mom was dead, Malcolm was dead, you were dead and then after I found out about Roy, I lost it. I started drinking heavily and well, I guess you can figure it out." Thea said.

"So, how does it feel to be 17 again?" Oliver asked her with a smile.

"I feel the same way Zac Efron did. I have a chance to do half my life over. But to do it right." Thea said, quoting that old movie perfectly and they both laughed.

"You won't go down the same path this time specifically because you know the steps to to avoid it." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Is Roy here?" Thea asked.

"Our Roy yes. Well, not here at the hospital, but in this universe, yes, he is. And he'll be quite happy that you've joined us." Oliver said.

"Anyone else from our old lives I should know about?" Thea asked.

"John and Laurel." Oliver said.

"So, not only did you get Laurel in this universe, but you got the version you fell for in the first place. Nice." Thea said and Oliver rolled his eyes at her.

"It's good to have you back. Though you're going to have to find a new job since I'm not opening Verdant." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Thea asked.

"Because a nightclub is the last place my 4 year old daughter needs to be around. We're skipping ahead to lair 2.0, since I asked Dad for a job at QC." Oliver said.

"I almost forgot, we're rich again." Thea said.

"Yes and hopefully this time we can stay that way." Oliver said with a smile.

"Here's to hoping. Now, I think mom and dad have been denied their opportunity to fuss over me long enough." Thea said and Oliver smiled as he nodded as their parents were admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

After Thea had been discharged from the hospital, she was transferred back to the mansion on bed rest.

She was currently reading one of her fashion magazines when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Thea said as she put her magazine down as the door opened to reveal Laurel and a cute little girl that could only be her niece, Jasmine.

"Hey Speedy." Laurel said with a grin as Jasmine ran towards her.

"Auntie Thea." Jasmine said as she climbed onto Thea's bed.

"Hey Jaz." Thea said as her niece cuddled up next to her.

"Daddy said you got hurt." Jasmine said.

"I did, but I'm feeling much better now." Thea said as she hugged Jasmine, who smiled at her.

"We wanted to see how you were doing, since Jasmine is terrified of doctors, just like all kids her age are, so we decided to wait until you were home to see you." Laurel said.

"Are you scared of the doctor?" Thea asked her niece.

"The doctor pinches me with pointy things that hurt." Jasmine said and Thea smiled at her.

"I know they hurt, but they help make you healthy." Thea said as Raisa entered with Thea's lunch.

"Thank you Raisa." Thea said as she dug in.

"I don't know if Jasmine is ready to leave, but we just finished a batch of her favorite cookies. Fresh from the oven." Raisa said and Jasmine looked at her mother pleadingly, who just rolled her eyes.

"Go, I need to talk to your aunt Thea in private anyways. Just promise you won't let her eat too many." Laurel said and Raisa nodded as she took Jasmine's hand and led her out of the room.

"I take it Oliver told you I got Beyonded." Thea asked and Laurel nodded.

"Welcome to the club." Laurel said.

"Thanks. I heard that John and Roy were here to." Thea said.

"They are. And I heard that you actually committed suicide. What happened?" Laurel asked her concerned.

"It's not something that will happen again. After Oliver died, my life went downhill. Your dad and Felicity did their best to help me, made me go to AA meetings, got me into rehab, but it in the end, I just couldn't take it anymore. Especially when I found out about Roy. But now I have back everyone that was taken from me. And don't worry, I don't plan on using suicide again." Thea assured her.

"Just making sure we don't have to worry about you." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Thea said.

"I have to ask, what happened to William?" Laurel asked.

"He was in college when Oliver died. After the funeral, I don't know why, but he grew angry at Oliver for dying, said that he hadn't been so concerned with being a hero and more concerned with being anormal man, than he'd still be alive. He moved away without telling any of us where he was going. Never really heard from him after that." Thea said.

"Oliver will be disappointed when he hears about that." Laurel said.

"He and Oliver were always at odds regarding his vigilante career." Thea said and Laurel just nodded.

* * *

"You okay?" John asked Oliver as he entered the lair to see Oliver sharpening his arrows.

"I think we both know the answer to that John. My sister was shot by the same woman who nearly killed my mother back on Earth One and I'm still considering recruiting her to the team." Oliver said.

"It's natural. You feel like you failed Helena before, but now you have a chance to save her from herself." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Despite everything she's done, I still want to help her." Oliver said.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I chose to follow your lead before and why I continue to follow it now." John said and Oliver nodded, though he was still uncertain.

"I'm still not sure." Oliver said.

"Then maybe you should talk to Thea about it. Get her opinion on this." John said.

"And that is one of the reasons why I recruited you in the first place. You were always the voice of reason John. I'm glad you still are." Oliver said with a smile as he headed out.

* * *

"Hey Speedy." Oliver said as he entered his sister's room.

"Hey Ollie. What brings you here?" Thea asked.

"I needed to get your opinion on something." Oliver said.

"Shoot." Thea said.

"I'm pretty sure that the shooter who put you in the hospital was Helena Bertinelli." Oliver said.

"We think alike. I'm not sure how that concerns me." Thea said.

"Just like before, I'm still planning on trying to recruit her. Do you think that's stupid?" Oliver asked.

"No, I think that's something only you would do, because of how noble you are. And, if you didn't believe in giving people second chances, you never would've brought Roy or Felicity into the fold. Or even Rene, though that might've been a mistake." Thea said and Oliver took her hand.

"Hey, what's important now is that we're both together again." Oliver said.

"I know. And also, once I'm out of bed, I'm rejoining the team." Thea said.

"What? No, you're not." Oliver said.

"Yes I am. Ollie, please, this is something I need to do." Thea said.

"Why, you got out of the game because you didn't like who you were becoming." Oliver said.

"That was before you died. I didn't tell Laurel this, but another reason why I ended my life on Earth One was guilt." Thea said.

"Guilt, for what?" Oliver asked.

"A part of me felt that maybe if I hadn't had left the team, then maybe you wouldn't have recruited Rene and he wouldn't have been able to shoot you." Thea said.

"Thea, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who chose to trust Rene again when we reformed the team. That was on me. Not you. But, if you need this, well, your 17 year old body isn't exactly in the best shape for crime fighting, so once you're off bedrest, while you still might have your skills, we need to get your body back into shape." Oliver said.

"On that much we agree. I need to get a haircut." Thea said and Oliver nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Laurel was at her desk in CNRI, since she hadn't received an offer to join the DA's office yet, when her father approached her.

"Hey, so, who's got your girl today, since both you and Oliver are working?" Quentin asked his daughter with a smile as she got up and kissed his cheek.

"Moira, like usual, since she's the only one who isn't working at the time of day that Jasmine gets out of preschool, since Oliver went to work for his father, you're working at the station, mom's working as Star City University, etc." Laurel said.

"I still can't believe that Oliver is working for his father. Isn't that something he swore he'd never do." Quentin asked.

"That was before Jasmine came along. He didn't just want to rely on his parents' money, he wanted to help support his daughter." Laurel said.

"Anyways, I got you those files you wanted on Daniel Brickwell, but would you mind telling me why?" Quentin said.

"Following up on a hunch regarding a case. Thank you." Laurel said as she took the files from her dad.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with." Quentin said.

"Will do." Laurel said as she looked through the file until she found what she was looking for.

"Dad, actually, before you go, I think I found something." Laurel said.

"What?" Quentin asked.

"The gun Brick always uses, it's been connected to another case, the murder of Rebecca Merlyn." Laurel said.

"I'll inform Mr. Merlyn and my future son-in-law." Quentin said.

"You've really come to terms with Sara marrying Tommy huh?" Laurel asked.

"More like I've decided that I'd rather be still have my daughter want me in her life than rat on her fiance, besides, just like you did to Oliver, Sara's had a calming effect on Tommy." Quentin said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

That night, Oliver, John and Roy were in the lair, gearing up.

"Laurel told me that her dad told Tommy and Malcolm about Brick, which means we can kill 2 birds with one stone." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I know Malcolm well enough to know that he'll go after Brick to." Oliver said.

"So we're taking that son of a bitch off the grid now?" Roy asked.

"Not yet. Malcolm's still a member of the Star City Elite. We can't take him out without drawing too much unwanted attention on us. But what we can do is send him a message." Oliver said.

"What sort of message?" John asked.

"That Star City is no longer his to terrorize." Oliver said as he pulled up his hood.

"Let's move out." Green Arrow said as John put on his helmet and Roy put on his own hood as they moved out.

* * *

Brick was currently doing business with his crew in a warehouse out in the Glades when an arrow pierced his shoulder.

"What the?" Brick asked as the power went out and a figure dropped down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Brick asked.

"A man you wronged." Dark Archer said as he fired a black arrow at Brick, only to have it intercepted by a green one.

Both men turned to see Green Arrow, Spartan and Arsenal standing in the corner.

"Spartan, take out the thugs, Arsenal, deal with Brick, Merlyn's mine." Green Arrow said, much to Dark Archer's surprise.

"Copy that." Spartan said as he began firing and Arsenal engaged Brick.

"How do you know who I am?" Dark Archer asked Green Arrow as they circled each other.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. All you need to know is that I know what you're up to and I'm the man who's going to stop you." Green Arrow said as they fired at the same time, Green Arrow dodging the black arrow, but Dark Archer caught the green one, which exploded, knocking him backwards.

"Never just catch an arrow. You never know what it could do." Green Arrow warned as he charged towards Dark Archer.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my plans, but you're not going to interfere." Dark Archer said as he got up and fought back, but to his surprise, the Green Arrow countered every single one of his moves, blow for blow, as if he had the same training or somehow knew all his moves before he made them.

"Brick's secured." Arsenal said.

"Thugs are down." Spartan said as they watched Green Arrow fight Dark Archer.

"Brick deserves to die for what he did to Rebecca." Dark Archer said.

"Killing him won't bring her back." Green Arrow said.

"You don't know anything." Dark Archer said as he used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Get Brick to the precinct now. They have everything they need to lock him up." Green Arrow said and Spartan and Arsenal nodded as they all headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

After Thea was taken off bedrest, she started working out, since even though, she, like everyone else who'd been beyonded, had all her skills from the previous timeline, she now had the body of her earth 66 counterpart, which was not conditioned for the field, not to mention, since it had been years even on Earth One since she'd been a vigilante, her skills were rusty. She needed to get back in shape.

She spent time in the lair training with Oliver, who trained her in a similar fashion that Malcolm had trained her.

"You're getting better. You're starting to regain your old speed and agility." Oliver said.

"Yeah, though I have to say, you're a much better teacher than Malcolm." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"You gotta suit yet? I want to start getting you some field experience." Oliver asked.

"Yeah, this morning, I found a box in my closet that I'm pretty sure is from the Beyonder, since it contained a new suit." Thea said.

"Good, you're coming out with me, John and Roy tonight on patrol." Oliver said.

"You sure I'm ready." Thea asked.

"Roy and Laurel both learned best in the field. So did the others." Oliver said and Thea nodded as they resumed sparring with escrima sticks.

However, they were interrupted when the elevator opened and someone they weren't expecting walked out of it.

"Wow, this place is much less impressive than I remember." Felicity Smoak said.

"Felicity, how did you find this place?" Thea asked.

"I remembered it's location from when we used this place as our lair before. Just like how I remember that you're the Green Arrow and you're Speedy." Felicity said.

"So, I'm guessing you're Overwatch?" Thea asked.

"In the flesh." Felicity said.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I'd much rather only say this once, so can we please talk about this with anyone else who got Beyonded." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll call the others and tell them to meet us at my and Laurel's apartment." Oliver said.

"Wait, you're living with Laurel now?" Felicity asked.

"I'll let you 2 talk while I make those calls." Thea said as she walked out, leaving the former lovers alone.

"Yes, Felicity, in this universe, not only are Laurel and I together, but we have a daughter." Oliver said.

"So I guess it's true, you and Laurel really are meant to be together." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but while I may have loved you once, it was never the same way I loved her. And while I did care about you, I think I just settled for you because I couldn't have Laurel." Oliver said and Felicity took that surprisingly well.

"I think we both know that once the honeymoon stage was over, our marriage basically began imploding on itself." Felicity said and Oliver nodded, since before he'd died, they'd actually been talking about getting a divorce, since their marriage had eventually turned into one fight after another.

"True, so, you're okay that I'm with Laurel again?" Oliver asked.

"I know I didn't exactly handle your relationships with other woman that well before, but I'm happy for you and Laurel. Especially since it sounds like you both make each other happy." Felicity said.

"Felicity, if you rejoin the team, I'm not going to be giving you the same leeway I did before. You need to remember that in this team, there is a chain of command and you cannot bypass it for any reason, whatsoever. I don't care how you justify it, you can't go around freeing dangerous metas just to get a shot at a criminal. You have to be a real team player. Just like the rest of us." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"I won't." Felicity said.

"Good, but if you overstep, you're gone. End of discussion." Oliver said and Felicity made it clear that she understood.

"Now, let's go tell the others that we got the team back together." Oliver said and Felicity nodded as they headed out.

* * *

Once everyone had met in the apartment, John, Laurel and Roy all had their reunion with Felicity.

"So, how did you get here?" Laurel asked.

"Shortly after we lost Thea, William came back. Turns out the reason he left was to not only work out his anger, but also try to understand why you became the Green Arrow in the first place." Felicity said.

"He was gone for about 5 years, since Oliver died 5 years before I did." Thea said and Felicity nodded.

"So, did it work?" Oliver asked.

"It did and he not only forgave you, but he also decided to take up your crusade as the next Green Arrow, since he'd also spent those 5 years he was gone training to be like you." Felicity said.

"That's my boy." Oliver said proudly.

"So, how did you die?" John asked.

"I continued my duties as Overwatch for William, until his enemies, a new threat was basically Adrian Chase and Cayden James put together and I died triggering the bunker's self destruct to take out a bunch of intruders." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"Well I'm sure that there's someone who can help William out on Earth One, but I'm just glad that now, we have the whole team back together again." Oliver said.

"Yep, we're finally back at full strength." John said.

"Uh, except I'm not going out in the field, I'm more legal support than field agent right now, since my daughter needs me here more than in a mask." Laurel said.

"Which is fine because between myself, John, Roy and Thea, we have enough boots on the ground to deal with Malcolm." Oliver said.

"How's that going by the way?" Felicity asked.

"We had our first run-in with him a few weeks ago and made it clear that we're not letting him take this city without a fight. The next move is his." Oliver said, right as Laurel's phone buzzed.

"I have to go. Sara just texted me, she's here to pick me up for our dress fitting." Laurel said as she got up.

"For what?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, since Sara never went with me on the Gambit, she didn't meet Nyssa, etc. and now she's engaged to Tommy Merlyn." Oliver said.

"Okay, now I've heard everything." Felicity said and Oliver chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm sorry that most of you have to read this message, but I feel like I have to say it. To the guest reviewer who keeps posting, while I appreciate your enthusiasm and you've had some good suggestions, I have to ask you to dial it back a bit, since it feels like you're trying to force your ideas on me. Give me some space and back down a little bit. You may think you're being helpful, but considering how many times you review a day to a single chapter, it's gone from being helpful to being annoying, and while normally I don't mind fans giving me ideas, I don't need to be bombarded by them every hour. I'm not saying stop reviewing all together, but please, it's starting to feel like you're using me to write a story for you, using your ideas instead of mine. So please, back off a little bit.**

 **Again for everyone else, I'm sorry you had to see that, but I had to say that.**

 **And now, Chapter 14.**

* * *

Felicity returning to the team proved to be a smart choice, since within a month of her being beyonded, she'd revolutionized their lair back to what it was like when they'd been using it after the League attack.

But anyways, now, it was October 31st and Oliver was finishing up decorating their new loft (which was basically the same loft he'd had back when he was mayor on Earth One), when Jasmine came running downstairs.

"Daddy, look at me." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled as he turned around to see his little princess wearing her halloween costume.

"And who are you supposed to be." Oliver asked with a grin as he kneeled down and smiled at his daughter, who was wearing a very familiar outfit.

"I'm Supergirl." Jasmine said, since Oliver had quickly learned that both Kara and her cousin were active on this earth as Supergirl and Superman and needless to say, Jasmine was obsessed with the Girl of Steel.

"Really, well why don't help you get up, up and away." Oliver said as he picked her up and carried her around like she was flying and Jasmine squealed in delight as she held out her arms and Oliver kept swooping her around and around as Laurel entered the loft and grinned as she saw the 2 people she loved most in the world playing like that.

"I see Supergirl has arrived." Laurel said as Jasmine noticed her mother.

"Mommy, look, I'm flying." Jasmine said as Oliver helped her 'fly' into her mother's arms.

"I can see that. You're just like Supergirl." Laurel said as she set Jasmine on the ground.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? Who's taking her trick or treating and who's handing out candy?" Oliver asked.

"I figured since you could get called into work at any second tonight, it would be best if I took Jasmine trick or treating so you could go at a moment's notice." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"So, what was she last year?" Oliver asked as they watched Jasmine run around the loft, pretending to shoot lasers from her eyes and bunch imaginary stone walls down.

"Last year, she was obsessed with princesses and she insisted on going as none other than princess Jasmine,complete with a flying carpet. I'll show you videos later." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I still wish I could've been there to see it person. Just like how I wish I could've been there for her first smile, her first steps, her first word, all of it." Oliver said.

"Well, now you have the rest of her life to be there for her. To teach her how to ride a bike, how to drive, to threaten any dates she has, to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as they watched their daughter pretend she was the strongest woman on the planet.

"She's even more impressive than the real deal." Oliver said.

"You met Supergirl?" Laurel asked softly so Jasmine wouldn't hear.

"Not on this earth. Back on Earth One, Barry made a friend with the Supergirl of Earth 38. We became friends." Oliver said.

"Good to know. Let's just hope that you can make friends with the Supergirl of this earth." Laurel said.

"We'll see if our paths end up crossing." Oliver said.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, how was halloween?" Felicity asked Oliver as he entered the lair the following night.

"Well, let me show you." Oliver said as he showed Felicity a picture of Jasmine in her costume.

"She looks like the most adorable little Supergirl I've ever seen." Felicity said.

"I'll send you the pic." Oliver said and Felicity grinned.

"What pic?" John asked as he and Roy entered the foundry.

"Of Jasmine in her halloween costume last night." Oliver said.

"Send it to me to please." Roy said.

"Same here." John said and Oliver smiled.

"You sound like Thea, Tommy, Sara, my parents and Laurel's parents." Oliver said with a smile.

"What can I say Oliver, you have an adorable little girl that everyone loves." John said and Oliver just smiled.

"I can't argue with that. She's even more excited to wear her flower girl dress at Tommy and Sara's wedding next week." Oliver said.

"She'll make an adorable flower girl." Felicity said.

"Yeah, but anyways, how are things with tracking the earthquake machine." Oliver asked.

"Slowly, while I got into Unidac Industries easily, since while I know it's a lot to hope for, maybe since the devices aren't ready yet, they haven't sealed or transferred any records over to Merlyn Global, there's a lot of data to comb through and I'm still working on breaking through the encryption on the Merlyn Global mainframe." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"At least this time you still have months to do it." Oliver said, we can afford be a bit more discreet." Oliver said.

"One perk of this new timeline." Felicity said as she continued to work.

"Yep. Another being that we have a chance to keep more people from dying the same way they did last time." Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, I checked with Lyla and she said that the Argus techs you reached out to are working as fast as they can on that Mirakuru cure, though it isn't easy, considering they're trying to keep it off Waller's radar." John said.

"Tell me again why we're not roping in Amanda Waller into this, since this seems like her area of expertise." Felicity asked.

"Because I have 2 sets of memories of Amanda Waller. Both of them being almost identical. Waller cannot know about this. Not yet at least. She'll end up trying to use the cure to create a perfected version of the Mirakuru and use it to create an army of superhuman soldiers and considering what we saw Slade do with that, we cannot allow someone who is just as moral as he is right now, but only there is no cure that can change Waller. With this cure, we have a chance to turn Slade from enemy to an ally. Waller, it made sound awful, but the one good thing about that shadowspire gig, was that it rid the world of her." Oliver said.

"Agreed. Lyla was a much better director. Too bad she can't take over unless Waller's dead." John said.

"And no, we're not going to kill her in cold blood. Argus in an ally and we need to keep them one. I just hope for god sake that Argus does not handle things like extraterrestrial threats. Something tells me that would not end well for them." Oliver said.

"Yeah, knowing Waller, she'd have aliens locked up and experimented on like rats." Felicity said.

"I think that's being generous." Thea said as she joined them.

"Speaking of rats, why haven't we killed Malcolm yet?" Thea asked.

"Because we can't take him out without drawing all sorts of unwanted attention to us, since like I keep saying, we can't kill one of the richest and most powerful socialites in the city in broad daylight. He needs to be exposed first. Besides, his son's getting married next week. Tommy already has to get married without his mother there, the least we can do is let his father be there." Oliver said and Thea nodded in understanding.

"I'm also working on unmasking Malcolm, though we'd still have to wait until Malcolm goes public with that whole kidnapping stunt at Christmas, what is it with bad guys and kidnapping people on Christmas by the way, but even if I could find proof of Malcolm like I did Chase, but he'd also have a way of protecting his identity." Felicity said.

"You get anything on Malcolm being unmasked, you tell us how he's disguising himself digitally and we'll get you what you need to crack it." Oliver said and Felicity nodded, right as the alarms sounded.

"What's that?" Oliver asked as a message appeared on the screens.

"Looks like one of Kara's enemies from her Earth also exists on this one. Cadmus." Felicity said as they watched the message from Cadmus about aliens and eradicating them.

 _"For too long we have looked to so called gods to protect us, listening to their so called promises and making us lose sight of protecting ourselves. But no more. We are Cadmus and we will save you from those who intend to take your freedom from you."_

"Looks like we're going to be reunited with Kara sooner than I thought." Oliver said.

"How crazy would it be if she was Beyonded to? Talk about an epic team-up." Felicity said.

"Speaking of team ups, what's the status on our friends in Central City?" Oliver asked.

"Well, there's no sign of a red streak in Central City, so I'm guessing that means that Barry hasn't woken up from his coma yet." John said.

"Well then, I guess once Cadmus is removed from my city and after the wedding, I'm heading to Central City to help Barry out and take care of a few problems of his." Oliver said.

"Like what?" John asked.

"DeVoe for one. And also, I'm going to see if Thawne's still kicking around." Oliver said and they all nodded as they moved to suit up.

"Guess it's time to go public." Green Arrow said when they were suited up.

"Nice suit." Felicity said to Thea, who looked down at her suit, which was like a yellow version of her old suit, with black trims on the sides.

"Thanks. Beyonder is many things and a master tailor is one of them." Speedy said.

"Let's get to work." Green Arrow said as the team moved out.


	16. Chapter 16

When the team got top side, they were not surprised to see the streets in panic.

"If Cadmus wanted to whip the city into a frenzy, I'd say mission accomplished." Speedy said.

"Overwatch, what's the status upstairs?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm working to triangulate the source of the video, but no dice and I can't seem to track the signal either?" Overwatch asked.

"Then our job is to keep the peace. Spartan, Speedy, you 2 on the streets, try and calm people down, Arsenal and I will stay up here on roofs, see if we can get a view of any Cadmus folk." Green Arrow asked.

"What do we do if she shows up?" Spartan asked.

"We stay out of her way and let her do her thing." Green Arrow said and right on cue, everyone saw a flash of blue in the sky as Supergirl appeared and Green Arrow smiled.

"Right on time." Green Arrow said as she noticed them and he swore she faltered for a second and that proved to him that she knew who they were and that meant that she'd also been beyonded.

"Good to see her again. Move out." Green Arrow said as they got to work with Supergirl joining in.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Oliver said as he and the others entered the lair.

"I heard that Supergirl showed up." Felicity said.

"Yes I did." Kara said as she entered the lair.

"Supergirl." Oliver said.

"Please Oliver, we both know it's me." Kara said as she hugged him.

"So, someone actually found a way to kill the Girl of Steel?" Felicity asked after they'd all confirmed they'd been Beyonded.

"My latest enemy, calls herself Reign. We ended up killing each other in the final battle to save my city." Kara said.

"How'd you do that?" John asked.

"Took her to the one place neither of us can survive, space. Kryptonians may be aliens on earth, but we still need air to breathe." Kara said.

"Sounds like you made the ultimate sacrifice." John said.

"Yeah, but next thing I know, I'm talking to this weird guy called the Beyonder who works some sort of voodoo and now I find myself on another earth with a completely different game, with all new rules." Kara said.

"Please tell me this earth has a DEO?" Oliver asked and Kara shook her head.

"Nope. Argus runs all that and because of how it treats it aliens, I don't work with the government anymore. It's probably for the best. This way, I don't have to worry about protocols." Kara said.

"So, you're working solo now?" Felicity asked.

"No, I still have a team, essentially the same players, minus the martian." Kara said.

"So, who is on your team?" John asked.

"You'll meet them soon, having speed and flight just allowed me to get here faster." Kara said.

"Still, wouldn't mind a role call." Thea said.

"Turns out all the members of most of the members of my team have doppelgangers on this earth. My sister Alex, who, in addition to being our medical officer, is also field support, codenamed Black Wolf, my best friend James Olsen, who's continued his role as Guardian in the field, and my other 2 best friends, Winn Schott, who goes by the codename Slingshot and Lena Luthor, aka, Checkmate." Kara said.

"Wait, Lena Luthor, as in the CEO of L-Corp, formerly Luther-Corp?" Thea asked.

"Yep, I forgot that in this universe, the Queens are loaded and your father is the CEO of Queen Consolidated." Kara said.

"Anyways, what can you tell us about Cadmus?" Oliver asked, trying to get them back on topic.

"Former government organization turned terrorist organization dedicated to ridding the planet of alien life." Kara said.

"Sounds about right. And here I thought that Waller was as bad as it could get." Oliver said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, my team and I have been trying to fight them for months, but no luck." Kara said.

"Well, since you guys are in Star City now, so you can count on our help, but Kara, if you don't mind, there's just one little favor I'd like to ask of you first." Oliver said with a grin.

"Sure, what is it?" Kara asked and after Oliver told her, she smiled.

"Absolutely." Kara said.


	17. Chapter 17

Laurel couldn't stop herself from smiling after she'd gotten Oliver's phone call and she brought Jasmine down from her room.

"Mommy, what's going on, I was having a tea party?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"There's someone coming here that I think you're going to want to see." Laurel said with a smile as they heard a sound Laurel looked at the balcony.

"Jasmine, look who's here." Laurel said, pointing out on the balcony.

Jasmine turned and the biggest grin Laurel had ever seen on her face appeared as Jasmine saw Supergirl standing on the terrace.

"Supergirl!" Jasmine shouted excitedly as Laurel put her down and she ran over to the Girl of Steel.

"Hey Jasmine, I ran into your dad a little earlier today and he asked me if since I was in town, I'd visit you and after he showed me a picture of you, I knew I couldn't say no." Supergirl said with a smile as Jasmine looked at her excitedly.

"Supergirl, would you mind picking her up so I can get a picture of her with you, otherwise our family will never believe it." Laurel asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Of course." Supergirl said and Jasmine looked like she was going to faint as her hero picked her up.

"Say, Supergirl." Laurel said.

"Supergirl." they both said at the same time as Laurel snapped the picture.

"Jasmine, why don't you go put on your halloween costume." Laurel suggested and Jasmine nodded as Supergirl put her down and she ran up to her room.

"Thank you for doing this Kara." Laurel said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure. Especially after Oliver showed me that adorable picture of her. Though I have to say, pictures do not do her justice." Kara said and Laurel nodded.

"No they do not. She's been obsessed with you ever since you saved National City last year." Laurel said and Kara smiled.

"National City has actually started a Supergirl fan club full of girls like her. I was more than happy to do this." Kara said.

"I heard that you're like us, beyonded as we're calling it." Laurel said and Kara nodded.

"Yep, and one thing we have in common is that we both gave our lives in the line of duty." Kara said, but before Laurel could respond, Jasmine ran back downstairs, now wearing her Supergirl costume.

"Look, we match." Jasmine said excitedly and Kara nodded.

"We do. So, if your mom is okay with it, how about I take you for a quick ride?" Kara asked and Jasmine looked at her mom beggingly, since Supergirl was offering to take her for a flight.

"Just a quick one and make sure you keep a tight hold on her." Laurel said, since she knew that if she said no, Jasmine would never forgive her.

"Thank you mommy." Jasmine said eagerly as Supergirl picked Jasmine up and they flew out, Jasmine squealing in delight as they did.

* * *

While Kara and Jasmine were out flying, Oliver entered the apartment.

"Where are the girls?" Oliver asked.

"Out flying. Kara wanted to take Jasmine out for a flight and considering Jasmine looked like her dream was coming true, I couldn't deny her of it." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"I wasn't going to fault you. If anything, I was half expecting this when I came back, considering how quick Kara was to come when I asked her." Oliver said.

"I still can't believe that you got Supergirl to visit us here, just to say hello to Jasmine." Laurel said with an amused grin.

"Wasn't that hard to convince her, considering she's the same Kara I knew." Oliver said.

"I heard. Wonder if our friends from Central City will be as lucky?" Laurel asked.

"I got money on Barry joining us at least." Oliver said.

"Who's the bet with?" Laurel asked.

"John, he's convinced that Kara's the last of them." Oliver said.

"And if you're not worried about losing?" Laurel asked.

"You forget that money isn't an issue for me anymore." Oliver said.

"How can I forget considering you paid for this loft." Laurel said.

"One of the best views in the city." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Had a pretty good view from my old apartment." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but this place is safer." Oliver pointed out as they heard laughter and Supergirl reentered the loft with Jasmine laughing like crazy and a huge grin on her face.

"Daddy, look who's here." Jasmine said excitedly as Supergirl put her down.

"Supergirl, thank you coming by." Oliver said.

"My pleasure. And while I hate to do this, I have to get back to what brought me here in the first place." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, the message on TV. Good luck." Laurel said.

"Thanks, something tells me I'll need it." Supergirl said as she flew out.

"Bye bye." Jasmine called out, though her parents could tell that despite her happiness, Jasmine was a little disappointed to see her new friend leave.

"Please tell me you got a pic of her in the outfit with Supergirl?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"Several. I'd post them except I don't want to risk making her or us targets of Kara's enemies." Laurel said.

"Send me the pics." Oliver said.

"Already did." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You're going to help her right?" Laurel asked.

"Of course." Oliver said, a bit offended she had to ask as they watched Jasmine keep watching out the window, as if she was waiting for Supergirl to come back and play with her.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, how'd the meet and greet go?" John asked with a grin as Oliver entered the car to head back to the lair.

"Exactly as anticipated, I'll send you the pics Laurel sent me later." Oliver said with a grin.

"Can't wait. By the way, the rest of Kara's team arrived at the lair while you guys were your little meet and greet. They're waiting for us in the lair." John said as they arrived.

"Can't wait. Wonder if Alex is the same way she was when I met her back on Earth One." Oliver said as they got out of the car and headed towards the secret entrance to their lair.

"Oh by the way, Lena Luthor is down there and it was not easy to get the CEO of L-Corp into Queen Consolidated unnoticed." John said.

"Yeah well, maybe she can help us out with that." Oliver said as they arrived to find the lair a bit crowded.

"Well, well, well, Oliver Queen. Why am I somehow not surprised to find that you're the one leading this vigilante charge?" Lena asked.

"Pleasure to see you to Lena." Oliver said.

"Oliver, does Earth X mean anything to you?" Alex Danvers asked.

"I take it Kara told you." Oliver said, a bit pleased to find that Alex had been beyonded to.

"We've all gone through that. It's part of the reason we're committed to the cause." Alex said.

"So, you're all from Earth 38?" Oliver asked, looking from Alex, to Lena, to Winn, to James.

"All of us. Just like you." Alex said.

"Nice to know I can trust you then." Oliver said.

"Where's Kara?" James asked.

"She's not back yet?" Oliver asked.

"Nope, she must be patrolling the city." Winn said as he and Felicity tried to work, but they were cramped.

"This place is small." Winn said.

"Yeah, well, it normally doesn't have this many people in it, but it's only temporary anyways until we can find a more suitable base." Oliver said.

"How's that coming by the way, since this place was already a bit cramped?" John asked.

"Looking into options." Felicity said.

"Like?" Oliver asked.

"I know Curtis, Dinah and Rene going rogue is a sore spot, but their base was a good idea." Felicity said.

"The old Helix installation. We'll check it out once Cadmus is out of this city." Oliver said as Kara entered.

"Wow, this place is small." Kara said.

"Yeah, we know, we're looking into a bigger base, but for now, this will have to do." Oliver said annoyed.

"Right, so Winn has already uploaded everything we have on Cadmus to your mainframe." Alex said.

"Still doesn't explain why Cadmus would attack Star City. Last time I checked, National City was their usual stomping grounds." Oliver said.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that out ourselves. My best guess would be they're after ARGUS." Alex said.

"But aren't they on the same page as Cadmus, dissecting aliens and the like?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, but while Cadmus hates actual aliens, they don't seem opposed to using their technology." Lena said.

"You sound like you know this from experience?" John asked.

"She does, her mother is the head of Cadmus." James said.

"Adoptive mother." Lena corrected.

"That sucks, first your brother declares war on Superman and now your mother is on the similar train of thought." Roy said.

"Tell me about it. Especially since I have to work even harder to show people that I am not like my family." Lena said.

"Lena isn't just a member of my team, she's also known as being Supergirl's friend, which does help a bit, just like how having the genius CEO of L-Corp on my team helps us stay one step ahead in the tech department." Kara said.

"I bet." Thea said.

"Anyways, Cadmus, you think they're going after all the alien weapons Argus has stockpiled?" Oliver asked.

"Most likely. Cadmus has been known to hijack alien tech for their own means." Kara said.

"Which makes a place like Argus headquarters look like a shopping mall. John, contact Lyla, see if you can tip her off. Felicity, pull up the schematics on Argus HQ and also see if you can pull up a list on any alien tech in it. We need to know if there's anything in specific we need to keep out of Cadmus hands." Oliver said.

"I'm already tapped into their surveillance, one of the perks of having memories of hacking Argus from Earth One." Felicity said as she pulled up the surveillance footage.

"Good, I like to keep an eye on them right now." Oliver said.

"Nice. Let us know when you have something." Alex said.

"As long as you play by the same rules, Cadmus may be your enemies, as long they're operating in my city, then we're helping." Oliver said.

"Of course." Kara said.


	19. Chapter 19

After a few hours of surveillance, Oliver got tired of this.

"Okay, John, go speak to Lyla in person, Felicity, keep digging, Thea, Roy, hit the streets, Kara, your team is free to do what they want, but I have a girlfriend and a 4 year old daughter to get home to." Oliver said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"He's a real family man isn't he?" Alex asked.

"He said that his daughter is the reason he's doing this." Roy said.

"Seriously?" James asked.

"This city is dangerous and it's experienced several major attacks back in the old days. He wants to prevent them from happening to spare Jasmine from going through all that." John explained.

"Never mind then. But seriously, you trust him?" Winn asked.

"He may seem a bit rough around the edges because he is, but trust me, if there's one man I want to have my back in a fight, it's Oliver Queen. He's a man who would risk everything, including his own life for the people he cares about. And his family, especially his daughter, are at the top of the list." John said.

"I've seen Oliver in action, he's a force to be reckoned with, even without powers." Alex said.

"Yes he is." Felicity said.

"So, how is it that you aren't Oliver's baby momma? Last I saw, you 2 were pretty chummy back on Earth One?" Kara asked.

"Different circumstances. And, as much as I loved Oliver, our love was doomed to fail and besides, I could never replace Laurel. The one true love of his life." Felicity said.

"Yeah, because that's not bitter at all?" Thea said.

"You know what I mean." Felicity said, right as the computers beeped.

"What's that?" Lena asked.

"Alert from Argus, they're under attack." John said.

"I'll drop Oliver's suit off to him on my way there." Kara said as she grabbed the Green Arrow suit and headed out.

* * *

Oliver was nearly home when Supergirl grabbed him and pulled him onto a rooftop.

"You do know I have a girlfriend right?" Oliver asked.

"Very funny, we've got a hit on Cadmus, they're attacking Argus now. I brought your work clothes." Kara said as she held out a bag.

"Give me a minute to change and then, give me a lift." Oliver said as he took the bag and moved to change as Supergirl turned around.

* * *

After Green Arrow had suited up, Supergirl flew him to Argus headquarters where the battle had already begun. Argus and Cadmus **(Who are both named after figures from Greek mythology)** forces engaged in a firefight and from this point, Green Arrow could see Arsenal and Speedy in sniper positions.

"Spartan, do you copy?" Green Arrow asked, since he didn't see him anywhere.

"I'm inside with Black Wolf and Guardian. The fight is spilling in here and it's getting ugly." Spartan said as Black Wolf made them hear her howl.

"Copy that. Get me inside now." Green Arrow said to Supergirl, who nodded and got him as close to the entrance point as possible.

"I'll cover the guards. Checkmate, Slingshot, Overwatch, you copy." Supergirl said.

"Yep and you guys need to get inside, let Argus deal with the frontal forces, from the list I saw from Argus's files, they've got some extremely dangerous and powerful tech down in the sublevels. You need to get down there and secure them now." Overwatch said.

"Copy that." they all said as they entered the facility.

* * *

"Anything in specific we should be looking for?" one of the Cadmus agents asked Lillian Luthor as they entered the alien technology storage facility.

"Take what you can grab. The more dangerous, the better." Lillian said, right as an arrow shot past them.

"Lillian Luthor, you've failed this city." Green Arrow said.

"So, it's true, Star City has its own guardian." Lillian said.

"You're going to wish you'd stayed in National City." Green Arrow said.

"I needed a break from all the aliens." Lillian said.

"So you came here to steal their tech?" Green Arrow asked.

"Just because I don't like them, doesn't mean I won't acknowledge they have useful toys." Lillian said.

"And you're not leaving with any of them." Green Arrow said.

"You're a little outnumbered wouldn't you say?" Lillian asked as soldiers surrounded him.

"I'm not so sure about that." Green Arrow said with a grin as suddenly, the soldiers dropped as Spartan, Arsenal, Speedy, Supergirl, Black Wolf and Guardian appeared.

"Hello Lillian, nice to see to you again. Now make it easier on yourself and surrender. Otherwise, I can't be held responsible for what happens next." Supergirl said, right as she collapsed and screamed in pain as green veins appeared on her face.

"Kryptonite." Black Wolf growled as she pulled out her pistol and fired.

"Get Supergirl out of here." Green Arrow shouted and Speedy and Guardian nodded as they helped Supergirl to her feet and got her out of there while the others dispatched the remainder of Cadmus forces with Green Arrow holding Lillian with an arrow at her throat.

"Stand down, or I open your throat." Green Arrow said.

"You honestly think you scare me?" Lillian asked.

"I should. I've killed people much scarier than you. And I can make it hurt, painfully." Green Arrow said as the others aimed at her.

"Fine, I surrender. But we will not be stopped." Lillian said as she dropped her weapon.

"Smart move." Black Wolf said as Green Arrow released Lillian, only for her to punch Lillian out.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, Waller was killed in the fight?" Green Arrow asked as he and Supergirl met with Lyla.

"Yes, she was one of the first casualties." Lyla confirmed.

"Well, wish I could say I'm sorry, but after everything that woman's done, all I can say is good riddance." Green Arrow said and Supergirl actually looked like she agreed.

"I believe that you are the new director Agent Michaels." Supergirl said and Lyla nodded.

"Supergirl, I know your reasoning for refusing to work with ARGUS in the past, but now, maybe we can work out an arrangement that suits us both?" Lyla asked.

"The agreement I'll consider is Argus only going after rogue aliens and detaining them, nothing more." Supergirl said stubbornly before walking away.

"I take it you know who I am Lyla?" Green Arrow asked.

"I was Waller's right hand, of course I know. But your secret is safe, so long as you don't give me a reason to go after you." Lyla said.

"Deal. And I'm trying to pull John's head out of his ass regarding you, so hopefully I'll make some progress soon." Green Arrow said and Lyla smiled.

"Thank you." Lyla said as Green Arrow left.

* * *

"So, I take it that Roy, Felicity and I are on nightwatch?" John asked Oliver and Thea.

"Yep. Considering this is Tommy Merlyn's wedding we're going to, something tells me we'll be gone all night at the reception." Oliver said.

"Just out of curiosity, are you prepared for the bouquet toss?" Felicity asked Oliver.

"I've been prepared for that for months." Oliver said and Thea grinned before smacking her brother in the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thea asked.

"Because when it comes to my relationship with Laurel, you cannot keep a secret to save your life. I didn't want to risk you spilling the beans to Laurel or to Jasmine, who's going through the typical phase of being a big mouth." Oliver said and Thea had to give her big brother that.

"Have fun at the wedding." Roy said as they left.

* * *

"About time you got here, we're going to be late and the best man, maid of honor and flower girl cannot be late to the wedding." Laurel said to her boyfriend as he entered the apartment.

"Come on, right now, late is my on time." Oliver said.

"Yes, well for me late is being on time. Come on, hurry up and get dressed. Jasmine and I are waiting." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as went up to their room to change.

* * *

During the car ride to the church, Jasmine was watching a movie using headphones on the TV in Laurel's minivan.

"So, does she know that she can't go to the party tonight?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but she was not happy. She thought she'd get to stay up past her bedtime." Laurel said with a smile.

"Good thing we're leaving her with Raisa tonight." Oliver said and Laurel nodded her agreement as they arrived.

"Still can't believe your sister is marrying Tommy." Oliver said.

"You and me both." Laurel said as Oliver turned off the car and they got out of the car.

"Hey munchkin." Tommy said as he noticed them.

"Uncle Tommy." Jasmine said as she tried to run over to him, but, Laurel stopped her to keep from tripping and hurting herself and ruining her dress.

"Tommy." Oliver said as he hugged his best friend.

"You're early by your standards." Tommy said.

"Where's my sister?" Laurel asked.

"Inside with your parents. I'm not allowed to see her until she comes down the aisle." Tommy said.

"Come Jasmine, let's go see Auntie Sara." Laurel said and Jasmine nodded as they left.

"Can't believe you're actually getting married." Oliver said.

"You should try it some time." Tommy said and Oliver smiled.

"Good advice. Tell your fiance to aim for her sister and I'll try it." Oliver said and Tommy smiled.

"No promises." Tommy said.

* * *

"Auntie Sara." Jasmine said as she and Laurel entered the bride's room where Sara was standing in her wedding dress with their parents standing with her.

"Hey Jasmine." Sara said.

"I'd let her run over to you, but I don't want to risk ruining your dress." Laurel said and Sara smiled.

"I can't wait till I have what you have." Sara said.

"At least you'll be married first." Laurel said.

"Doesn't seem to bother you and Oliver. And it doesn't seem to affect Jasmine at all." Sara said.

"Alright, enough. Sara, one last time, are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Quentin asked and Sara rolled her eyes.

"No Dad, I'm going through with this. I love Tommy and I want to marry him." Sara said.

"Alright then. Once everyone's here, guess will get this show on the road." Quentin said.

* * *

When the ceremony began, Tommy was standing at the altar with Oliver standing to his left as Jasmine came walking down the aisle first, tossing flower petals from her basket until she reached the end of the aisle at which point, she walked over to grandpa Robert and he lifted her into his lap.

Laurel came down the aisle next, wearing the bridesmaid's dress she'd said she was only wearing for Sara and she'd never wear again as she then took her place to the far right of the altar and shortly afterwards, Sara came walking down the aisle, one arm with each of her parents as they walked down the aisle.

"Don't make me regret letting her do this." Quentin muttered to Tommy as he handed his daughter off to him.

"I won't." Tommy said as he led his bride up to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the nuptials of Thomas Arthur Merlyn and Sara Christina Lance. If there is anyone here to sees a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister said

* * *

After the vows were read, it came to the important part.

"Do you, Thomas Merlyn, take Sara Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." Tommy said and Sara beamed a grin at him.

"And do you, Sara Lance, take Thomas Merlyn to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"I do." Sara said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Star city, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the minister said as Tommy and Sara shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Merlyn." the minister said as everyone rose and clapped.

* * *

That night was the wedding reception and sitting at the head table with Tommy and Sara was Malcolm, Quentin, Dinah, Laurel and Oliver.

After the parents had given their speeches, the mic was handed to Oliver.

"Thank you. You know, when I heard that Tommy Merlyn of all people was getting married, my first thought was, are you joking," Oliver said and everyone, including the groom, chuckled as Oliver continued, "I mean seriously, we're talking about the guy who once rented out a stadium to play strip games with models. But it's clear that I wasn't the only one who changed over the past five years and Tommy, I think that Sara's a real reason for that. She certainly had a good influence on you. And I'm happy that you found the sort of love that sticks with you for all your life. Sara, I've known you, pretty much our whole lives and I know that you're one cool girl and you're exactly what Tommy needs in his life right now. And Tommy, you'll always be my best friend and my brother. To Tommy and Sara, the Merlyns." Oliver said as he held up his glass of champagne and everyone did the same.

"Well, it'll be hard to top that speech, but I'll try." Laurel said as Oliver sat down and she stood.

"Sara, we've had quite a ride. Typical sister relationship, we argue, we fight, we make up. But when I was going through the hardest time of my life after we thought Oliver was dead and I was trying to deal with my grief while also trying to raise a little girl who asked about her daddy, you were there. You helped me realize that I could do it. Be a mom. And you're also the one who convinced me not to give up on Ollie. And while normally I would have questioned your decision to marry or even date Tommy Merlyn, I can't say that I'd have much right to judge, since if there's one thing we share other than parents, it's our taste in men. And also the effect we have on them. I'm happy that you've gotten your happy ending and I wish you and Tommy all the happiness you deserve." Laurel said and Sara smiled at her big sister.

* * *

When it came time for the bouquet toss, Laurel, and much to her parents' disapproval, Thea, along with the rest of the unmarried women, were standing on the dance floor.

Sara aimed for her sister and when she tossed the bouquet back and she hit her mark as Laurel caught the bouquet.

"I think that means you have to propose son." Robert said and Oliver smiled at him before walking to over to her and getting down on one knee.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Laurel said with a grin and both the Lances and Queens smiled as Oliver placed an emerald ring on her finger.


	21. Chapter 21

"Please tell me you've had some luck at exposing Malcolm, since I'd really like to put him in the ground while Tommy and Sara are off on their honeymoon, when both people that Malcolm killed in his madness are safely out of the city." Oliver said as he and Thea entered the lair.

"Not yet, but I think I might have something that can help." Felicity said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I reached out to some of my less than savory contacts from back when I was hacktivist and it turns out that there have been multiple sightings of the Dark Archer all over Star City and even at the same Unidac industries facility that was the sight of the massacre." Felicity said.

"Okay, so?" John asked.

"Well, I'm using some tactics I learned from Helix to compile all the sightings of Dark Archer on cameras and once it's done, I'll go through it to see if I can find anything of Malcolm pulling off his mask." Felicity said.

"Good. What about the data you pulled from Unidac Industries, any luck with the devices?" Oliver asked.

"Still going through the data." Felicity said.

"Keep at it, I'd much rather get this done before Tommy and Sara get back and also, I'd like to avoid bringing Ra's al Ghul to our doorstep again." Oliver said.

"Agreed." Thea said as she remembered the madman driving a sword through her chest.

"On the subject of big bads, Lyla says that Argus is getting closer to that cure, since now that Waller's gone, they don't have to keep it so secure. Still working on getting Slade's position." John said.

"Good, hopefully, we can lose an enemy and gain an ally soon." Oliver said.

"What about the other maniacs who attacked city? Darhk, Prometheus and James?" Felicity asked.

"In the case of Darhk, we have the advantage of knowing his plans and more importantly, I still the means to resist his magic and stop him." Oliver said.

"And by stop him, you mean?" Roy asked.

"As soon as I have a clean shot at that bastard, I'm gonna see just how many arrows I can fill him with before he dies." Oliver said.

"Wait, you're not just going to kill him quickly?" Felicity asked.

"He killed Laurel, right in front of me, just to send a message. He stabbed her with one of my arrows and left her to die. I'm not just going to kill him I'm going to make him suffer when I do. Chase was right about one thing, I can be a monster and when I find Darhk, I am going to let it out without resistance. I'm going to make sure that he can never hurt Laurel or anyone else I love again." Oliver said, making it clear that was end of discussion.

"Speaking of Chase, what's the plan with him?" Thea asked.

"Hopefully the fact that his father is still alive, just in prison will prevent him from going the path of Prometheus and if it doesn't, well, hopefully we can at least prevent Talia from training him. And as far as Cayden James is concerned. As soon as we find him, I'm going to kill him." Oliver said and they all nodded.

"Okay, on a happier note, we heard you and Laurel are engaged now." John said.

"Yeah and happily. It's easier to do this since she's not in the game." Oliver said.

"We could use her though. Black Canary." Felicity said.

"I know, but Jasmine needs her mother more. Besides, this life got her killed once before, I'm in no rush for her to come back in." Oliver said.

"Speaking of Jasmine, please tell me you did not forget that her birthday is next week." Thea said and Oliver chuckled.

"Kind of hard to do that when every time she's sees me she pesters me about either her party or her present." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"What did you and Laurel get her anyways?" Thea asked.

"You'll find out with everyone else Speedy. And before you ask, the toy store is completely fair game." Oliver said.

"Since I need to be there as your bodyguard, any ideas on what I should get her?" John asked.

"Anything Supergirl will do." Oliver said simply.

"If you guys are done, I have a little errand for you to run." Felicity said.

"What sort of errand?" Oliver asked.

"The kind that involves doing recon on old Helix facility, since while I'm pretty sure it's secure, I'd to make sure it is before we move in there." Felicity said and Oliver understood that.

"Copy that. Let's move." Oliver said as he and John headed out.

* * *

"Place looks empty." Oliver said as he and John arrived at the facility.

"You sure?" Felicity asked.

"Positive. What does it look like from your end?" John asked.

"Well, Helix definitely was there, their digital infrastructure is intact, but they're gone now. I'll work on fortifying it once I get moved in." Felicity said.

"At least we won't be on top of each other anymore." Oliver said as he headed out.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To pick up Jasmine's present and then to stash it at my parents' house to make sure she doesn't find it." Oliver said.

"I'll drive you. After all, my cover is your black driver." John said and Oliver smiled.

"Well then, I guess I have to tell you what we got her and since we'll be in the area, you can pick up your present for her to." Oliver said and John nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Laurel was sitting in the living room of the loft when Oliver entered.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"What took you so long? I thought you were just dropping by to check in on what happened while we were at the wedding, then picking up Jasmine's gift?" Laurel asked.

"John and I were staking out a new lair, since the current one is getting a little small." Oliver said.

"Just please tell me you didn't forget to pick up Jasmine's present?" Laurel asked.

"You insult me. John and I picked it up on our way back and then to keep little ms. peepers from finding, I stashed it at my parents place." Oliver said and Laurel sighed in relief.

"Thank god. If you'd forgotten, I was going to kill you." Laurel said.

"Which is why I made sure I didn't forget. My parents were more than happy to keep Jasmine's present with them." Oliver said.

"I bet. You made sure you booked everything for the party?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, it's all set. I dropped the deposit off last week. Everything will be fine." Oliver assured her.

"And Jasmine and I finished grabbing all the decorations earlier. Still can't believe that Tommy and Sara chose the week before Jasmine's birthday as their wedding day." Laurel said.

"How much Supergirl stuff do we have?" Oliver asked.

"Every supergirl related party decoration there was, we got." Laurel said.

"Even capes?" Oliver asked.

"Even capes." Laurel said.

"I really hope she grows out of this Supergirl stage." Oliver said.

"She will, she was just like this last year, insisting on a princess party last year. Though honestly, considering that she actually not only met Supergirl, but got to fly with her, I'm guessing it'll be awhile before she's over this." Laurel said.

"Well, who knows, maybe next year it'll be the Flash." Oliver said.

'I'm betting on Green Arrow." Laurel said with a smile.

"Maybe. Depends if I can become the hero this city needs me to be by the time she turns 6." Oliver said.

"I have faith in you Ollie." Laurel said.

"You know one reason I'm really looking forward to the party being over?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"After Jasmine's birthday party, we can start planning our wedding." Oliver said as they sat down on the couch together.

"That's definitely something to look forward to. But Ollie, I need to know. Are you ready for this? After all, it's a big step." Laurel said.

"I've been married before Laurel. And besides, if I hadn't had been such an idiot so long ago, maybe we'd already be married on Earth One, Jasmine being there." Oliver said.

"But now we have a chance to have that life here." Laurel said.

"And I don't plan on wasting it." Oliver told her.

"Good. So anyways, what about Thea and Roy?" Laurel asked.

"Since while Thea may have the mind of her 23 year old self, physically, she's only 17, so they're waiting until she's 18 when it'll be legal." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"And John and Lyla?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not sure why John hasn't made a move yet, since it worked out pretty well before." Oliver said.

"John's head is too far up his ass right now." Laurel guessed.

"I'm working on pulling it out." Oliver said as he kissed her forehead.

"You know, Jasmine's asleep for the night." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"You want to do it here, go up to our room?" Oliver asked.

"I'd prefer our shower." Laurel said and Oliver smiled and both Laurel could say anything, he was up, holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Let me help you up." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as they began kissing and made their way up to their room.

* * *

A week later, Oliver and Laurel found themselves in Star City park, where Jasmine's birthday party was in full swing, since Oliver had reserved the whole area, in addition to the playground, Oliver had also paid for a Supergirl themed bounce house.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Moira asked as she, Robert and Thea approached the parents.

"Chasing her friends, pretending to be Supergirl." Laurel said with a smile as Jasmine came into sight.

"I wonder what next year's obsession will be." Thea said.

"No idea. But she's happy and that's all that really matters anyways. You brought Jasmine's present?" Oliver asked and Robert nodded.

"Where are the other grandparents?" Robert asked, since there was no sign of Quentin or Dinah anywhere.

"Not sure. Dad promised me they'd be here, especially since Sara's off on her honeymoon." Laurel said as Jasmine came running up to them.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie Thea." Jasmine said happily.

"Hey birthday girl." Robert said with a smile as he noticed Jasmine eying both the package in his hands and the package in Moira's.

"Are you having fun sweetie?" Laurel asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Thank you mommy and daddy." Jasmine said before running over to the bounce house.

"She looks like she's having the time of her life." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"The only time I've seen her look happier is when Supergirl came by to personally visit her a few weeks ago." Oliver said with a grin.

* * *

After everyone had arrived and had time to play and talk, Laurel decided it was cake time.

That led to a bunch of 4 and 5 year old sitting around a picnic table with Jasmine sitting at the head as Oliver brought the cake to her and Jasmine grinned when she saw it was a Supergirl cake with 5 already lit candles in it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jasmine, happy birthday to you." everyone sang as Oliver placed the cake in front of her and Jasmine then blew out her candles.

* * *

After the party was over, Oliver and Laurel made Jasmine wait until they got home before she could open her presents, but now that they were home, the floor of the living room was now covered in shredded wrapping paper, gift bags and a pile of already opened presents and now the only one Jasmine had left to open was the big one from mommy and daddy.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Oliver asked with a smile as Jasmine did just that and to her joy, she found that her parents had gotten her a brand new, Supergirl of course, themed bike.

"A bike." Jasmine said eagerly.

"Yep, mommy and I think that now that you're 5, you're old enough to start learning how to ride a bike." Oliver said and Jasmine clapped in joy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Just like how earlier on there was a Supergirl part of the story, now I'm giving you a Flash part.**

* * *

Felicity was so bored she thought she might fall asleep when suddenly, the computers beeped and she shot up.

"Bullseye." Felicity said as the image came up and she saw an image of Malcolm dressed as Dark Archer without his hood on, but like with Prometheus, it was pixelated.

"I take it you had some good luck?" Roy asked, since he was currently the only other one in the lair, since everyone else was at Jasmine's party.

"Finally managed to score a picture of Malcolm without his hood on, but his face is pixelated." Felicity said.

"How is that good news?" Roy asked.

"Because if it's been digitally doctored, then that means that I can reverse it." Felicity said and now Roy understood.

"Can you figure out how it was altered?" Roy asked.

"Some sort of optic scrambler, once I figure out what kind, I'll let you guys know and what I need to out him." Felicity said.

"Good, Dark Archer already has an arrest warrant out on him, all we need is a face and the team can move in without worrying about bad rep." Roy said and Felicity nodded.

* * *

"So, you're really going to Central City now?" Laurel asked Oliver as she watched him pack.

"You know you and Jasmine can come with me if you want. Who knows, maybe we'll get a sneak peek at the Flash, since according to the time table, Barry's set to wake up any day now." Oliver said.

"Maybe, but why are you going there again?" Laurel asked.

"To eliminate a few problems of Barry's, such as DeVoe and Thawne. While I still have the element of surprise." Oliver said.

"Maybe I will come with, but Jasmine will stay with your parents, since I don't need her exposed to dangerous meta criminals. We can say we're going on a romantic getaway." Laurel said.

"You didn't honestly think I was inviting you to come with me just as a sightseeing tour. A whole week in Central City, just the two of us." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

"We should try to keep Iris and Eddie from dating, since from what you've told me, Iris and Barry made a very cute married couple." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Let's not play matchmaker, since in this universe, they don't know us." Oliver said.

"I'll call your parents and ask them if they can watch Jasmine for us." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as they began packing.

* * *

While Jasmine was upset she didn't get to go to Central City with Oliver and Laurel, the promise of a souvenir if she was good for Grandma and Grandpa cheered her up and now Oliver and Laurel had just arrived in Central City.

"Looks just like I remember it." Laurel said as they arrived at their hotel.

"Name?" the man at the desk asked.

"Reservation for Queen." Oliver said and the man nodded as he checked and then handed them 2 keys.

"Room 652." the man said.

"Thank you." Oliver said as they headed for the elevators.

* * *

"Where's Oliver?" John asked as he entered the lair to only find, Felicity, Roy and Thea down there.

"Taking a romantic getaway in Central City with Laurel." Thea said.

"No wonder he gave me the week off. I take it Jasmine is staying with you guys?" John asked and Thea nodded.

"They're also out there to check in on Barry, since we could use a speedster in this universe, and also to give him a hand, regarding a few enemies." Roy said and John nodded.

"I can't that. Especially if he can avoid the whole being arrested thing." John said.

"In the meantime, I have an errand for you guys to run in the meantime." Felicity said.

"What kind of errand." Thea asked.

"The less than legal kind." Felicity said and they caught on.

"So what are we stealing?" Roy asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn's optic scrambler tech. It's in development at Merlyn Global and fortunately for us, I can hack all of them with just one right now, since it's still in the early phases and it's a top secret project. You get me that scrambler and I can unmask Malcolm to the world." Felicity said.

"What facility do we need to hit?" John asked, wondering if this was something that they should wait for Oliver to get back for.

"Right now it's at Merlyn Global's R&D facility and Orchid Bay." Felicity said.

"That place is one of the most heavily guarded facilities in the city. The 3 of us may be decent in stealth, but that sort of place would need someone with league level training to break into, and right now, the only person who has that which we have access to is Oliver." Thea said and John nodded.

"Thea's right, Malcolm will no doubt have that place locked down and we'd risk losing the element of surprise." John said and Felicity nodded in understanding.

* * *

While Oliver was staking out either DeVoe or Thawne, which one, she wasn't sure, Laurel decided to get herself a coffee at Jitters.

"Hi what can I get for you?" A familiar face and voice asked her.

"A triple shot mocha, extra whipped cream." Laurel said.

"Coming right up." Kendra Saunders said as Laurel paid and she wondered if this earth's Kendra was anything like the Kendra she'd known, since she highly doubted that Kendra would ever get Beyonded, since she just reincarnated after death.

* * *

After she'd gotten her drink, Laurel was reunited with another old friend.

"Here you go Laurel." Iris West said as she handed Laurel her drink.

"How'd you know my name?" Laurel asked.

"Lucky guess." Iris and Laurel just rolled her eyes.

"Still have a thing for fast men?" Laurel said and Iris caught the double meaning and grinned.

"My break's in 10 minutes, we clearly need to talk." Iris said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

* * *

After Iris got on break, she and Laurel were walking through the streets of Central City.

"So, you got Beyonded to?" Laurel asked Iris.

"Beyonded?" Iris asked.

"You died on Earth One, met this weird guy and woke up in your body on this earth?" Laurel asked and Iris nodded.

"Anyone else I should know of get Beyonded as you call it?" Iris asked.

"My whole team, and by that I mean the version of it from when I was still alive. Meaning Oliver, John, Thea, Felicity and Roy." Laurel said.

"Anyone else?" Iris asked.

"Supergirl and her team." Laurel said.

"Well, that's a relief." Iris said.

"So, are you and Barry an item on this earth?" Laurel asked her.

"He's been in a coma for 9 months and before that, well, my Earth 66 counterpart was just as blind to her feelings for Barry as I was. I'm honestly hoping that I'm going to get my Barry back when he wakes up." Iris said.

"How did you die?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, it wasn't anything thrilling. I just died of old age. Though it was as a widow." Iris said.

"Really, how'd Barry die?" Laurel asked, since Oliver had told her that Barry and Iris had gotten married while she was dead.

"In a final battle with the Reverse Flash." Iris said and Laurel could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least now you and Barry have a chance for a full and rich life together." Laurel said and Iris smiled.

"So, what about you?" Iris asked.

"I'm living with Oliver now and we have a daughter, Jasmine." Laurel said.

"Congrats." Iris said as they continued walking.

"So, why couldn't we have this chat in Jitters?" Laurel asked.

"Because Thawne has the place bugged and I didn't want to risk tipping him off." Iris said and Laurel nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

After Iris's shift ended at Jitters, she and Laurel headed to Star Labs to check on Barry and they found that they weren't the only ones with that idea.

"Iris, I take it that you've joined the club?" Oliver asked and Iris nodded as they hugged.

"I hear you have a daughter with Laurel now, congrats." Iris said.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"I showed her a picture of Jasmine." Laurel said.

"Complete knock off of her mother." Iris said and Oliver laughed in agreement as they arrived.

"No offense to you guys, but maybe you should go back to your hotel, since we don't know if this Barry is like the rest of us, or if he has no idea who you are yet. Either way, I think it should only be someone he absolutely recognizes if he wakes up." Iris said and both Oliver and Laurel nodded as Iris headed inside.

"So, how'd you spend your day?" Iris asked.

"I haven't made any moves against Thawne yet, but I did pay a visit to DeVoe and let's just say it's good thing he was already in a wheelchair, since it saved me the trouble of having to break his legs to send a message to leave Barry alone, along with planting a little present from Felicity to help Barry defend himself should he end up needing to in court." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"I planted some kind of burst receiver on DeVoe, don't worry, he won't realize it's there, but it will track down any and all information he has, which can be used to discredit any charges against Barry." Oliver said.

"Smart. But anyways, have you talked to your parents at all?" Laurel asked.

"Jasmine's fine. Mom's taking good care of her." Oliver said.

"I know, it's just, the longest I've ever been away from Jasmine before was when she slept over at either your parents or mine. But now I'm going a whole week without my baby girl." Laurel said and Oliver wrapped his arm around her.

"She's not a baby, as Jasmine would say, she's a big girl, and besides, considering what this trip was for, we couldn't risk her getting caught up in all this. Besides, it sounds like you needed a break from being a mom." Oliver said and Laurel sighed, knowing he was right.

"Come on, Iris said she'll bring Barry by if something happens." Oliver said as they headed back to their hotel.

* * *

"Iris, you're early." Cisco said.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Dr. Wells about something, in private." Iris said as the man who'd ruined her husband's life wheeled into the room.

"How can I help you Iris?" Wells asked.

"It's something that I'd much rather discuss only with you until I understand what's happening." Iris said and Cisco took that as his cue to leave.

"So, what's going on with you?" Wells asked.

"This." Iris said as she held out her hand and it started vibrating at super speed.

"Incredible." Wells said.

"What is happening to me?" Iris asked, even she already knew, but she needed to make Wells believe that this was a shock to her.

"It appears that the night the particle accelerator exploded, you were affected by the energies released in the explosion. It appears that you have the ability to move at superhuman speeds." Wells said.

"How is that possible?" Iris asked.

"When you touched Barry's hand after the accident, did you by any chance feel a jolt of electricity?" Wells asked and Iris nodded.

"That explains it. Dark matter plus electricity. But don't worry Iris, here at Star labs we will make sure that you learn to control this ability of yours." Wells said.

"Thank you." Iris said as Caitlin entered.

"Iris, good, Cisco told me you were here." Caitlin said as Iris heard music.

"Is that poker face?" Iris asked.

"Cisco's idea, but it worked, come with me." Caitlin said as Iris and Wells followed her into the med bay to find Barry waking up.

"Barry." Iris said with a grin as she hugged her best friend.

"Iris, hey, what's going on, where am I?" Barry asked, a little groggy.

"You're at Star Labs. After you were struck by lightning, we brought you here. You've been in a coma for 9 months." Iris said and she noted how Barry barely seemed surprised by any of this.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" Iris asked and the others nodded as they left the 2 alone.

"So, what do the numbers 3562 mean to you?" Iris asked.

"That was my number when I was a prisoner in Iron Heights." Barry said and Iris grinned and before Barry could say anything else, she crashed her lips against his.

"I missed you so much." Iris said when she pulled away.

"How were we?" Barry asked.

"Separated, 20 years. Longest time of my life. But now I have you back." Iris said.

"Iris, mind explaining what's going on?" Barry asked.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up?" Iris asked.

"After my fight with Thawne, I woke up seeing this weird guy, who told me that the balance of universes was being thrown off by some unnatural force, so he was sending me here to help restore the balance." Barry said.

"Must be why we're all being brought to this earth." Iris said.

"All?" Barry asked.

"Oliver, Laurel, John, Roy, Thea, Felicity, Kara, Alex and the rest of Kara's team are here to." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"Now, since last time I checked, we weren't even dating before in this universe, Iris West, will go out with me?" Barry asked and Iris nodded.

"Yes, absolutely. But now, there are 2 other people that I promised I'd tell if you were awake." Iris said.

"Let me guess, is one of them Oliver Queen?" Barry asked.

"And his girlfriend Laurel Lance. And there's something important I have to show all of you later." Iris said and Barry nodded.

* * *

Oliver and Laurel were in their hotel room when they heard a very familiar sound and turned to see Barry and Iris standing by the window.

"Barry, welcome back." Oliver said as he greeted his old friend.

"Thanks Oliver, so your team is here to?" Barry asked.

"Yep. But most of them are in Star City, handling things while Laurel and I came out here." Oliver said.

"Yeah, Iris told me you guys were still together on this earth?" Barry asked.

"Happily, especially since we have a daughter and before you ask, Felicity knows and she's okay with it, since honestly, I was always happier with Laurel than with her." Oliver said.

"Relax, I know you well enough to know that you're committed to Laurel. Just like I am committed to Iris." Barry said as he put his arm around her.

"So, you guys are together again?" Oliver asked.

"We are and who knows, you might be getting a wedding invite by the end of next year." Iris said.

"You'll be getting ours soon, since we're actually engaged." Laurel said as she showed off her ring.

"Congrats." Iris said.

"Iris, you said there was something you wanted to show all of us?" Barry asked and Iris nodded as she held up her hand and began vibrating it at super speed.

"Wow, so, you're a speedster now." Oliver said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like I am." Iris said.

"You finally got your wish." Barry said and Iris nodded in agreement, since now she could actually help people the way Barry did.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of writing a Flash spinoff based on this called Flash Rebooted. What do you guys think?**


	25. Chapter 25

"So, Barry and Iris are speedsters now?" John asked when Oliver brought the whole team up to speed on what happened during his and Laurel's trip to Central City.

"Yep." Oliver said simply.

"Man, wait til Jasmine finds out her dad knows the Flash." Thea said.

"Yeah, I'd rather not, just because it'll give me a headache. Speaking of Jasmine, how was she?" Oliver asked.

"She was perfect." Thea assured him.

"Uh huh." Oliver said, unconvinced.

"Really, she was." Thea said.

"Whatever you say. But anyways, anything to report on the Malcolm front?" Oliver asked.

"Actually yes, but it involves breaking into Merlyn Global's R&D lab." Felicity said.

"Good call waiting. See if you get us the plans of the building and where we need to go. Once that's done, we can devise a means of attack." Oliver said and Felicity nodded as she got to work.

"So, how'd Laurel do with a week away from her baby?" Thea asked.

"Hopefully, it'll help her stop thinking of Jasmine as her baby, since she's 5 now and she's going be starting elementary school soon." Oliver said.

"Yeah, but remember, after you died, she was all Laurel had for 5 years." Thea said.

"Still." Oliver said as Felicity grinned.

"Got something." She said as she pulled up the plans to the facility.

"Call Roy and tell him to suit up and meet us there." Oliver said as he pressed a button in their new lair, which was formerly Helix HQ and a wall popped out, revealing all 4 suits.

* * *

"Speedy on site." Speedy said as she reached her position.

"Spartan ready." Spartan said.

"Arsenal in position." Arsenal.

"Overwatch on the comms, Green Arrow, you're cleared to proceed." Overwatch said.

"Copy that. So what exactly am I looking for again?" Green Arrow asked as he infiltrated the facility.

"Optic scrambler tech, 6th floor, experimental media tech." Overwatch said.

"Copy that." Green Arrow said as he stealthily made his way into the facility.

"Okay, I'm in and I've secured the package." Green Arrow said as he grabbed a scrambler.

"Great, get out of there before you're busted." Overwatch said.

"Yeah, about that." Speedy said as she saw her father jump in.

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked.

"We've been made. I've got sights on Dark Archer and I don't think I have a choice about engaging." Speedy said as she and Dark Archer exchanged arrows.

"Spartan, Arsenal, converge on her position, I'm on my way, Overwatch, tap into the security footage so we can kill two birds with one stone." Green Arrow said.

"How so?" Overwatch asked.

"Get me unmasking Malcolm on surveillance and then you can use the scrambler I grabbed to reveal him and then we can justify killing him." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." they all said as they all moved out.

* * *

Speedy was getting her ass kicked by Dark Archer when suddenly, a green arrow was fired into his shoulder.

"Let's see how well you fare against me." Green Arrow said.

"With pleasure." Dark Archer said as he unsheathed his sword and the 2 began fighting, blade on bow, but to Dark Archer's surprise, Green Arrow matched him, blow for blow.

"How are you able to match me?" Dark Archer asked as Green Arrow used a flying spin kick to send him flying back.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Green Arrow said as Spartan and Arsenal arrived.

"Get Speedy out of here now." Green Arrow ordered, since his sister was pretty beaten up.

"We're not leaving you." Spartan said.

"I can handle myself against him, but she needs medical attention now." Green Arrow shouted and both members of the team nodded as they helped Speedy up.

"Overwatch, get the medbay prepped in the lair now. Speedy's going to need the whole treatment." Spartan said.

"On it and I'll prepare to contact Dr. Schwartz at the Star City General if need be." Overwatch said.

* * *

Green Arrow and Dark Archer were continuing their battle, with Green Arrow gaining the upper hand and he was enjoying putting Malcolm through every bit of a ringer that Malcolm had put him through back when they did this dance back on Earth One.

"Overwatch, are you ready?" Green Arrow asked.

"Rolling." Overwatch confirmed.

"Then time for Malcolm to star on camera." Green Arrow said as he put Dark Archer in choke hold and removed his hood.

"Say cheese." Green Arrow said to Malcolm.

"Got it." Overwatch said.

"See ya idiot." Green Arrow said as he slammed Malcolm into the ground.

When he came to, Green Arrow was gone.

* * *

"Here you go." Oliver said as he tossed the scrambler to Felicity.

"I will get to work on that immediately." Felicity said as Oliver walked over to the med area, where Thea was lying on a bed.

"Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

"I patched her up, but Oliver, the extent of her injuries is the same state yours were after your first run-in with Malcolm. She needs to be examined by a real doctor. We've already worked up a cover story." John said.

"Good, let's get her to Star City General, Felicity, let us know when you crack something." Oliver said as he went to change.


	26. Chapter 26

When Thea woke up, she found Oliver sitting at her bedside in a hospital room.

"What happened?" Thea asked.

"You were caught in an accident, drunk driver ran a red light, didn't notice you crossing the street. It's a miracle you're alive." Oliver said and Thea caught that was the cover story.

"Did they find the driver?" Thea asked.

"Moving too fast and there were no cameras to ID him with." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"And now what really happened?" Thea asked.

"Malcolm kicked your ass. When you get out of here, I'm going to have to increase your training." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"Did we at least get what we came for?" Thea asked.

"We did and Felicity is currently working on unmasking Malcolm as we speak." Oliver said, right as his phone went off.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Success. Malcolm has been unmasked and Roy is on his way to SCPD with footage as we speak." Felicity's voice said.

"Thank god, it's almost over. Then I can start directing my attention to the next big threat to this city." Oliver said.

"I checked with Lyla regarding the Mirakuru cure and it sounds like it's well under way." Felicity said.

"Good. I'll ask Laurel to start looking into Sebastian Blood." Oliver said as he hung up.

"I take it we get to move from worrying about Malcolm to worrying about Slade?" Thea asked.

"The current intel suggests he's still in Australia, so, once the cure is complete, that's where I'm heading." Oliver said.

"What about Rochev?" Thea asked.

"Hopefully QC won't ever be put under her boot, with dad still in charge and the Undertaking still a secret. But, I still plan on confronting dad about that." Oliver said and Thea nodded as he left to let her get some rest.

* * *

"Are you sure that this hasn't been doctored?" Pike asked Roy as they all watched the footage of Malcolm being unmasked as the Dark Archer.

"It's been verified by 3 specialists, this is raw footage we're looking at." Roy confirmed.

"I always knew Merlyn was rotten. I just hope his son isn't the same way, or else I'm going to have to arrest my son-in-law and cause my youngest daughter to hate me for the rest of my life." Quentin said.

"Something tells me that Tommy is just as in the dark about this as everyone else. He might have some answers though, along with some questions." Roy said and Quentin nodded.

"I'd try calling ahead of time, but Sara told me she was blocking my calls while she was on her honeymoon." Quentin said.

"We'd better place Merlyn under arrest." Pike said.

"Something tells me that if we tried to take him in, he'd take us out." Roy said.

"What do you suggest officer Harper?" Quentin asked.

"It looked like the guy in green here was able to go toe to toe with him, so maybe we should consider letting him handle this, especially since I'm not sure that prison could hold Malcolm." Roy said.

"Maybe so, but we can't allow vigilantes to bring out their form justice." Pike said.

"But aren't Supergirl and Superman technically vigilantes? After all, they operate outside the law, and yet they're still revered as heroes." Roy countered.

"You think that this green archer is some kind of hero?" Quentin asked.

"I think that crime in this city has gone down exponentially since he became active. He's what this city needs and I say we should let him." Roy said.

Pike thought about it for a few minutes before saying "Tell our boys to be on their guard and shoot to kill Malcolm Merlyn, should he come their way, but we'll give the vigilante until Christmas, which is 2 weeks to bring Malcolm Merlyn down, or else I'm sending in a swat team."

"Yes sir. Should we alert the public?" Quentin asked.

"We have to. Hopefully it'll convince the vigilante to get moving." Pike said and they all nodded as they got to work.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, how'd it go?" Oliver asked Roy as he entered the lair.

"We have until Christmas to take Malcolm out." Roy said.

"Perfect, we'll move on him tonight." Oliver said.

"With Thea still injured?" John asked.

"Thea's done enough for right now. She needs more training and we do not have time for her to get it. Besides, the 3 of us can handle Merlyn." Oliver said, right as Felicity brought a report up on the TV, revealing Malcolm.

"New plan, we go now, before Malcolm has a chance to bolt." Oliver said they nodded as they moved to suit up.

"I've finished sanitizing everything we have on the Undertaking so no one knows about the part your parents played in it. I'm leaking it on the web now." Felicity said and Oliver nodded as he put on his hood and led the others out.

* * *

Malcolm still wasn't sure how whoever this green archer was had found out who he was and what he was up to, but now that his identity was revealed before the machine was ready, he knew he had to move before he had the League on his ass.

He was about to move when suddenly, the window shattered.

"Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said as he, Spartan and Arsenal all stood on the terrace of his office.

"How did you discover my identity and my plans?" Malcolm asked.

"Not your concern. You should really be more concerned with surviving what's to come." Green Arrow said as he released an arrow, aimed directly at Malcolm's heart, but he caught the arrow seconds before it hit it's target.

"Don't you know it's rude to kill your host." Malcolm asked as he tossed the arrow back and slipped into his hidden compartment, tossing one of his own flash arrows to buy time.

When the others had recovered, Malcolm was now dressed in his Dark Archer suit.

"Let's end this." Malcolm said as he fired at his enemies.

"What would possess you to kill everyone in the Glades?" Green Arrow asked as he and Arsenal engaged Malcolm in melee, bows on sword with Spartan firing bullets when he could.

"My wife Rebecca was killed by Daniel Brickwell in the Glades. She was innocent, yet she was gunned down, just so Brick could gain entry into some gang." Malcolm shouted.

"So why punish everyone?" Arsenal demanded.

"Brick may have killed her, but the people of the Glades just passed her by and let her die. The place is broken and the only way to fix it is to raze it to the ground and rebuild." Malcolm said.

"You're wrong. The only way to fix it is to rid the world of men like you. You've become worse than Brick and I doubt your wife would be proud of you doing this in her name." Green Arrow said as he punched Malcolm to the ground.

"What are you going to do? Lock me up like everyone else you've fought? You're soft." Malcolm said as Green Arrow stepped on his chest and held him at arrowpoint.

"No, I'm sending you to the place that can hold you, hell." Green Arrow said as he released the arrow into Malcolm's heart, supposedly killing him.

"You think you that will stop him?" Arsenal asked.

"Should but considering he's survived and arrow in the heart before." Green Arrow said as he then fired another arrow into Malcolm's head.

"He'd need to be immortal to survive that." Green Arrow said as SCPD raided the place.

"SCPD, freeze." Quentin shouted, pointing his gun at Green Arrow.

"We took care of the threat. Malcolm Merlyn is dead." Green Arrow said.

"Sir, do we take them into custody?" Hilton asked.

"From what we saw, they didn't just stop a killer, they stopped a terrorist, since it looked like Merlyn was trying to create a manmade earthquake to destroy the Glades. They're not criminals. Harper was right. You're heroes. Just unconventional ones." Quentin said as he looked down at the body of the man that just a few weeks ago, he'd been sharing champagne with **(since Sara was not on the Gambit, Quentin never descended into alcoholism)** as their kids' wedding.

"We do this because it has to be done. Not for thanks." Green Arrow said as he fired a cable arrow and Spartan and Arsenal slid down it.

"Can you at least tell me what to call you?" Quentin asked.

Green Arrow turned to face him before saying "I'm the Green Arrow."

And with that he followed his teammates down the cable.

* * *

The team was now gathered in Oliver and Laurel's loft, watching the news.

"It appears it is Star City's turn to have a superhero. Watch out Metropolis and National City, it looks Star City might be giving you a run for your money with our own hometown, human hero, the Green Arrow." the reporter said.

"Looks like Star City caught on to you being a hero a lot earlier this time." Laurel said as Jasmine looked up from playing with her Superman and Supergirl dolls.

"Daddy, can I have a Green Arrow doll?" Jasmine asked him and Oliver smiled, since it looked like his daughter was moving on her next obsession.

"I don't think they make those yet sweetheart. Once do, I promise, I'll get you one." Oliver said and Jasmine seemed satisfied.

"Looks like her daddy is now her hero." Felicity said, only to have Oliver give her a look that _stop talking_ , since right now, Jasmine had no idea what he did at night, and for right now, he intended to keep it that way for right now.

"I think her daddy already was her hero." Laurel said as she smiled at her daughter, who'd tooned out their conversation and resumed playing with her toys.


	28. Chapter 28

"So, my dad is dead?" Tommy asked after he and Sara finished unpacking from their honeymoon.

"Yeah, turns out he was that archer in black and he was trying to destroy the Glades." Oliver said to Tommy, since he and Sara had come over for lunch.

"I knew he was different after he came back. After my mom died, he left for 2 years and I knew that he came back differently. I just didn't realize how different." Tommy said.

"So, you're not mad?" Laurel asked.

"He was only my father in name and blood. But Oliver, your father always acted like more like my dad than he did. Robert taught me how to fly fish. Robert took us camping every summer. Robert took us to our first hockey game and took us to our first R rated movie. He was my real father." Tommy said, much to Oliver's silent relief.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Laurel asked.

"Well, dad was grooming me to take over the company, so I guess I takeover and try to salvage the Merlyn name." Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"I've begun my research into Sebastian Blood. I think I have a way for the police to take Blood into custody." Laurel said.

"I'm listening." Oliver said.

"Have Roy visit Maya Resik in that mental hospital. Once we take Blood off the board Slade becomes more exposed." Laurel said.

"Okay, but when that's done, I think you and Jasmine should get out of the city until I neutralize Slade, since will not hesitate to use you against me." Oliver said.

"Ollie." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I am serious. I lost you once. I can't lose you again. Or Jasmine ever." Oliver said.

"I'll think about it." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"Officer Harper, where've you been?" Quentin asked Roy as he entered the precinct.

"Following up on a hunch." Roy said.

"Ok, that still doesn't answer anything." Quentin said.

"I was at St. Walker's Hospital, paying a visit to Maya Resik, who is supposedly alderman Blood's aunt." Roy said.

"Supposedly?" Quentin asked.

"I had a very interesting talk with her. She claimed that she was actually Blood's mother and that Blood was actually the one who killed his father and pinned it on his mother." Roy said.

"Sounds kind of far-fetched if you ask me." Quentin said.

"That's what I thought until I decided to investigate her claims and got a DNA sample of Ms. Resik." Roy said.

"What good does that do?" Quentin asked.

"If we can get a DNA sample from Blood and have them tested, that should provide us with all the proof we need to at least bring Blood in for questioning and having an innocent woman committed." Roy said and Quentin had to give him that.

"I'll talk to Pike, see if we can get warrant for that." Quentin said and Roy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Laurel was working at her desk in CNRI when she heard someone walk up to her.

"Thea, how are you feeling?" Laurel asked.

"A lot better actually." Thea said.

"Great, but what brings you here?" Laurel asked.

"I was wondering if you guys needed an intern here at CRNI?" Thea asked and Laurel chuckled.

"Last time we asked you to be an intern, you said that you didn't want to be my office monkey. Besides, I thought that you were more of club/politician type." Laurel asked.

"Well, things changed. One of my graduation requirements is to intern someplace and while dad was trying to pressure me into interning at Queen Consolidated like Oliver, I kind of want to be like my future sister-in-law, with a law degree." Thea said and Laurel grinned.

"You serious?" She asked.

"Completely. I want to see justice done, beyond the scope of my bow and you've proven that you don't need to be a mask to be a hero." Thea said.

"So, what, am I your role model now or something?" Laurel asked.

"You were always my role model Laurel." Thea said and Laurel smiled.

"I'll check with my boss, see if we have any openings." Laurel said with a smile as she got up.

"Oh, by the way, does Ollie know yet?" Thea asked.

"Not yet. He has enough on his plate worrying about Slade. It's the last thing he needs to worry about." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him soon. Like, when you decide to move up your wedding date." Thea said.

"Thea, watch it, or I might just change my mind and make you intern at QC." Laurel said and Thea put her hands up in mock surrender.


	29. Chapter 29

"Daddy, I finished my letter to Santa." Jasmine said as she ran up to him, paper in hand.

"Okay then, I'll take it to the post office tomorrow so we can mail it to him." Oliver said and Jasmine nodded as she handed him the letter.

"Now, why don't you go make sure that you're room is clean. After all, it isn't too soon for Santa to move you to the naughty list." Oliver said and that was all Jasmine needed to hear to get her running.

"So, you got her list?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded as he looked at the list.

"Fortunately, I've figured out to read far more difficult languages then a five year old's handwriting. I'll head to the toy store tomorrow to get what I can from the list." Oliver said.

"What about this one?" Laurel asked as she and Oliver looked at the last item on the list.

"Not sure if she's ready for a pet yet." Oliver said and Laurel sighed.

"It could be a good way to teach her responsibility." Laurel said.

"We'll talk about it after the wedding." Oliver and Laurel nodded, since she knew how much Jasmine wanted a puppy.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Laurel asked as Oliver entered the loft, arms filled with bags from christmas present shopping.

"I was the first person in line at the toy store and I still had to fight off a few other dads to get it." Oliver confirmed as he held out an action figure that was for Jasmine and Laurel smiled.

"Great, I cannot wait for Christmas. After all, this is the first one we get to spend as a family." Laurel said and he smiled.

"Does my dad still hold his annual Christmas party?" Oliver asked.

"He didn't the first you were gone, but then I convinced him that you'd want them to celebrate the holidays, even without you. You'd want them to keep living their lives." Laurel said.

"You're right, especially since we have a little girl who shouldn't be deprived of Santa and Christmas, just because her father's gone." Oliver said.

"I completely agree. And speaking of that little girl, you need to hide those presents before Jasmine sees them and I hope you're better at it than I am. She always finds them." Laurel said with a smile.

"I'm on it." Oliver said as he went to go find a place to hide the presents.

* * *

"So, we're really moving in here?" Sara asked as she and Tommy brought the last of the boxes into the mansion, since as his only heir, Malcolm had left Tommy everything.

"My dad may have been an ass, but he did want me to have this place when I started a family of my own and honestly, he wasn't wrong. Besides, we always planned on getting a house after we got married, now we don't have to worry about house hunting." Tommy said.

"Just making sure this place doesn't bring back any memories of your father?" Sara said.

"I'm sure it will, but there also memories of my mother here to. And my dad wasn't always a monster. Before my mom died, he was a good man, an honest husband and a great father. That is sort of man I want to be not." Tommy said and Sara placed her hand on her husband's face.

"And you are Tommy. I never would have fallen in love with you or married you if I didn't see that man in you." Sara said.

"But what if something happens to you and I become like my dad?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise you. And even if god forbid something were to happen to me, I know that you wouldn't become like your dad, because you are 10 times the man he was. Plus, you have Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Robert, Moira and Jasmine to keep you from going down that path. And promise me that if that does happen, you'll let them help you and you won't push them away." Sara said.

"I promise." Tommy said as they kissed.

"Okay, enough weary, dreary. Why don't we see if I can take your mind off of those thoughts." Sara said with a smile.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I've got some ideas." Sara said with a grin as she grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

* * *

Thea was currently helping her mother decorate the mansion for the holidays when her father entered.

"Dad, you're home early." Thea said happily.

"Yes, that's one of the perks of being the boss is that I can leave early occasionally and considering that this is the first Christmas we're going to be a whole family again, since Oliver's back, I thought this qualified." Robert said and Moira grinned.

"Yes, I bet he's excited to celebrate with his daughter and fiance this year." Moira said.

"I just hope that they found a sitter for Jasmine, since she's not old enough to attend yet." Thea said.

"They're bringing her, she's just going to be kept upstairs with Raisa and any other children who are brought here." Robert said.


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver and Laurel were attending the QC Christmas party, since the family one wasn't until the following week.

"This is nice party Robert." Laurel said to her future father-in-law.

"Thank you Laurel. So, who's watching the princess tonight?" Robert asked.

"Jasmine is sleeping over at my parent's place tonight, since Tommy and Sara are still in their honeymoon phase and the only member of Oliver's family who isn't here is Thea and as much as I love her, I think I'd feel more comfortable with Jasmine being with people who are over 18." Laurel said and Robert smiled as Oliver walked up to them.

"By the way, I hear that you've gotten Thea an internship at your law firm?" Robert asked.

"I did. It seems that she wants to be a lawyer, not an entrepreneur." Laurel said.

"I never thought that Thea would be the one to go into law." Oliver said.

"Just because you spent most of your teenage years in the back of my father's squad car, does not she does." Laurel pointed out.

"Anyways, dad, I when you get a chance, there's something I need to talk to you about, regarding your old steel mill." Oliver said and Robert nodded.

"Of course son, we discuss it tomorrow in my office, but for now, this is a happy occasion. Speaking of which, I believe I need to go make the toast." Robert said as he moved over to the podium where Moira was waiting for him.

* * *

After Robert had made his toast, Oliver found Felicity speaking to another familiar face.

"Mr. Queen, can I talk to you about something?" the man asked.

"Of course, Mr." Oliver said, pretending like he didn't know his name.

"Holt sir. Curtis Holt." Curtis said as they shook hands.

"What can I help you with?" Oliver asked.

"I was hoping you could convince father to approve a grant I requested for research on a new product I've been working on." Curtis said.

"And what product might that be?" Oliver asked.

"It's a bio-implant that could theoretically be used to cure paralysis." Curtis said.

"I'll speak to my father about that, since that sounds like it could a major medical breakthrough." Oliver said and Curtis nodded his appreciation as Laurel approached them.

"Oh, Curtis, this is my fiance Laurel Lance." Oliver said, making the introductions, even though Laurel who he was.

"Nice to meet you." Curtis said as they shook hands.

"Likewise. Uh Ollie, I'm feeling a little woozy, so I think I'm going to head home." Laurel said.

"I'll come with you." Oliver said.

"Thank you, but I think I am more than capable of getting a cab home." Laurel said as she kissed him before walking out at the same time Curtis walked away.

"It's so cute she thinks you don't know." Felicity said to Oliver who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to confront her about it either tonight or tomorrow. I just hope she can explain why she didn't tell me sooner." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I am sure she has a good reason." Felicity said.

"I know. It's just, I saw first hand what keeping secrets can do to a relationship and since Laurel and I are so happy now, I don't want to lose that over something like this." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"On a different topic, Curtis, am I the only one hoping he gets Beyonded to?" Felicity asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, Curtis's tech expertise could come in handy, especially since he created a chip that allowed you to walk again and cured John's nerve damage." Oliver said and Felicity nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on that night, Oliver entered the loft to find Laurel awake in their bed.

"Laurel, do you really think I don't know what's going on with you?" Oliver asked and she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked, trying to play dumb.

"You honestly think I haven't noticed you trying to sneak into the bathroom every morning to puke? I'm not stupid. But why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Oliver asked and Laurel knew that since he'd figured it out, she had to come clean.

"I was going to, but you were worrying about me enough as it is with Slade still out there. I didn't want to add more to it." Laurel said as Oliver kissed her forehead.

"While I appreciate that and I really do, you have to accept that I'm always going to worry about you. It's kind of the top rule in the boyfriend handbook." Oliver said.

"I also wanted to make sure that your worrying about me didn't cause you to lose your life because your head wasn't entirely in the game. I've already had to raise one of our children without you, I'm not going to do it again." Laurel said.

"And you won't. I promise you Laurel, this time, I will be there for you. Every step of the way." Oliver promised as he climbed into bed next to her and touched her face.

"I hope so. You missed so much of the first 5 years of Jasmine's life, I don't want you to miss out on our child's life as well." Laurel said.

"And I won't. And you won't have to go through the pregnancy alone this time either. I'll be there for you. Every step of the way." Oliver repeated as they kissed.

"We need to move up our wedding date, so that we can get married while my dress still fits." Laurel said in between kisses.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Oliver said simply they got to work.


	31. Chapter 31

**By the way, I really enjoyed writing a certain part of this chapter, see if you can guess which part.**

* * *

Tonight was Christmas Eve and Jasmine was getting all cozy into the blankets that were on the couch.

"Jasmine, are you sure you don't want to go to sleep in your own bed?" Laurel asked as she finished tucking her daughter in.

"No, I want to see Santa." Jasmine insisted and Laurel rolled her eyes as she double checked the plate they'd set out with cookies with Santa to make sure Jasmine hadn't eaten more than the one she and Oliver had told her she could have.

"Mommy, where's daddy." Jasmine asked.

"He's, uh, out with some friends." Laurel said, since Oliver was currently out with the rest of the team.

"Doing what?" Jasmine asked.

"Something that you are not old enough to ask about yet." Laurel said and Jasmine just nodded, since even though she didn't understand, she recognized mommy's _stop asking questions_ look and tone.

"Good night sweetheart. When you wake up, Santa will have brought you everything that was on your list." Laurel said as she kissed Jasmine's forehead.

"Where's Princess?" Jasmine asked and Laurel smiled as she looked on the floor near the couch and saw her daughter's favorite stuffed canary and picked it up.

"She's right here baby. Have a good sleep." Laurel said as she pulled the blankets up to Jasmine's chin and kissed her one last time before going upstairs.

* * *

Later on that night, after Jasmine woke up to see her daddy come home and he'd kissed her goodnight, she woke up again after hearing someone else in the living room and she sat up and this time, she wasn't disappointed when she saw someone putting presents under the tree.

"Santa!" Jasmine shouted happily as she got up and ran over to the St. Nicholas.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." 'Santa' said as he took Jasmine in his arms.

"I knew you'd come." Jasmine said with a grin.

"Hello little girl." Santa said.

"My name is Jasmine Olivia Queen." Jasmine said.

"I know. You were at the very top of my nice list this year." Santa said and Jasmine grinned.

"Did you bring me lots of toys?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but you can only get them if you go up to your room and go to sleep like a good little girl." Santa said and Jasmine nodded.

"Merry Christmas Santa." Jasmine said as she hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Jasmine." Santa said as she let go of him and after grabbing Princess, she went up to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

When Santa was sure Jasmine was asleep, he went outside through the door to find Oliver waiting for him.

"Thank you so much for doing that." Oliver said as he pulled out his wallet.

"My pleasure. You have the money right?" the Santa asked.

"As we agreed." Oliver said as he pulled out the cash that was owed and paid the Santa, who then left.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine came running back downstairs in her PJs to see all the toys Santa had brought her after she went to sleep and she was not disappointed. There were, in her eyes, a hundred presents underneath the tree, (in reality, there were only 20).

"Mommy, daddy, look." Jasmine shouted in joy at all the presents as Oliver and Laurel came downstairs, Oliver fully dressed, since he'd been up for an hour, while Laurel came down, wearing a robe over her pajamas.

"Looks like Santa really delivered this year." Oliver said as Jasmine made a grab for the nearest present only to have Laurel grab her.

"I want to open my presents." Jasmine complained.

"I know, but we have to wait until we go to Grandma and Grandpa's to open presents with the rest of the family, since that means more presents." Laurel said and Jasmine immediately perked up.

"I don't know Laurel, maybe we can let her open a few presents here." Oliver said and Jasmine looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine. You can open your presents from Santa now, but the rest of them have to wait until we go to Grandma and Grandpa's." Laurel said and Jasmine nodded as she got to work on tearing away the wrapping paper.

"Why did you do that?" Laurel asked.

"Because I think we deserve one memory of Christmas, just the 3 of us, before we get a new addition." Oliver said, referring to Laurel's stomach.

"You ready to tell them all today?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded.

"We also need to tell them that we've moved up our wedding to the first week of January, so we can make sure we get married while your dress still fits." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

That night, Oliver, Laurel and Jasmine had gone over to Sara and Tommy's for Sara's birthday dinner, where Quentin and Dinah were already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Quentin asked.

"A 5 year old who didn't want to leave all her new toys." Oliver said simply and Quentin just nodded and chuckled in understanding as the 2 of them shook hands as Laurel and Jasmine entered the room.

"Have you told her yet?" Quentin asked, since they'd told everyone that Laurel was pregnant this morning, but Jasmine had been too preoccupied by all her new toys to notice.

"Not yet. We're waiting the whole Christmas buzz wears off." Oliver said and Quentin nodded as they were all called into the dining room, where Sara's birthday dinner was all set up.

"Looks like Tommy had the kitchen staff whip up quite a feast." Laurel said with a grin as she helped Jasmine into her booster seat.

"Yep, because I cannot cook to save my own life and while Sara is a genius in the kitchen, what's the point of having a kitchen staff if you don't use them, especially since today is Sara's birthday, which means she gets the night off." Tommy said as his wife hugged him.

"Wow, you really turned him into a decent human being Sara." Oliver said and Sara just laughed.

"I could say Laurel did the same to you." Sara said and Oliver didn't even deny it, right as his phone rang and he saw that it was Felicity.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this." Oliver said and they all nodded as he left the room.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"The Christmas tradition continues. We got a break in at the Star City power plant." Felicity said.

"Can't the rest of the team handle that?" Oliver asked, not wanting to have to bail on Sara's birthday dinner, right as the power went out.

"Considering this guy pulled a Cyrus Gold and yanked a titanium door off its hinges like it was nothing." Felicity dragged on.

"I'm on it." Oliver groaned as he hung up and reentered the room to see Quentin preparing to leave.

"I gotta go. Captain wants us all on this blackout, since there's going to be chaos." Quentin said.

"I need to go to. Thea called, apparently she needs my help to get home or something." Oliver said and they nodded as both men walked out.

"You don't find that suspicious?" Sara asked Laurel, who shook her head.

"Oliver's just another concerned citizen who wants to make sure his family is safe." Laurel said and by the tone of her voice, the others could tell that she trusted Oliver.

* * *

When Oliver arrived at the lair, he found the others already there.

"What's the plan?" Roy asked.

"Whoever this Gold knockoff is, assuming it isn't Gold, he's mine, the rest of you need to help the police keep order, since we all know that this city will erupt into chaos quickly." Oliver said and they all nodded as they moved to suit up.

* * *

When Green Arrow arrived at the power plant, he found himself facing Deathstroke himself.

"Slade, is that you?" Green Arrow asked.

"In the flesh kid. You didn't really think you'd gotten of me when I still had a promise I intended to keep." Slade said.

"I put an arrow through your eye. How could you still be alive?" Green Arrow asked.

"You of all people should know the answer to that question." Slade said.

"The mirakuru. You still blame me for Shado." Green Arrow said.

"Yes, and now I'm going to take from you what you took from me." Deathstroke said as they began circling each other.

"You're going to stay away from Laurel." Green Arrow growled.

"Fine, after all, you have plenty of other loved ones to kill. Your father, your mother, your sister, perhaps maybe, your daughter." Deathstroke taunted and Green Arrow snapped as he lunged at Deathstroke, launching an arrow in mid air.

Deathstroke countered the arrow with his sword, which met Green Arrow's bow as he landed in front of him.

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter." Green Arrow roared as he fought Deathstroke, not with intent to capture, but with hatred and pure intent to kill.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." Deathstroke said with joy as they fought.

"You touch my daughter and I will not hesitate to retaliate with your son." Green Arrow threatened and now Deathstroke felt the same rage Green Arrow did when he threatened Jasmine.

"Don't you talk about my son." Deathstroke snarled.

"Think about Joe Slade. Think about how what you're doing could affect him. You told me he was a good kid who idolized his father. Is this how you want him to see you?" Green Arrow asked, remembering how this path had changed Joe on Earth one.

"Don't even talk about him." Deathstroke shouted as Green Arrow got the jump on him and held him at arrowpoint.

"Do it. Like you did your best friend's father." Deathstroke said and Green Arrow was prepared to do exactly that, when suddenly, he hesitated.

"Do it." Deathstroke said.

"No. I won't kill you Slade. Not because I'm weak, but because I have the strength to let you live. Your son needs you." Green Arrow said as he regained control of his emotions.

"Family is a weakness. And yours will be the death of you." Deathstroke said as he punched Green Arrow off him.

"Then why don't you just kill me now and get it over with." Green Arrow said.

"No, because death would be a mercy compared to what I have in store for you." Deathstroke said as he walked away and Green Arrow managed to get up and left, knowing that it would be pointless to try to pursue Deathstroke now.


	33. Chapter 33

"What happened out there?" Felicity asked Oliver as he entered the lair to find the others already there.

"The power outage was a trick. Slade was there. He did this to draw me to him." Oliver said.

"Sounds like this earth's version of Slade prefers to do his own dirty work." John said and Oliver nodded.

"I uh, I nearly lost it out there with him. I forgot that I wanted to help him. I nearly killed him." Oliver said.

"What, even before, he never got in your head like that. You never wanted to kill him immediately, it took him kidnapping Laurel to get you to even consider it before." Felicity said.

"Yeah well, last time I didn't have an innocent 5 year old daughter to protect." Oliver said.

"Wait, he threatened Jasmine?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"He threatened Laurel, you, mom, dad and I still remained true to my morals, since he'd made those threats before. But when he threatened Jasmine, something inside me just snapped and I nearly lashed out at him." Oliver said.

"He provoked the parent in you, it's natural." Thea said.

"I know, but I'm changing my mind about something. If we don't have the cure the next time Slade and I lock horns, then I will put him down. I have to choose between the daughter I have with the love of my life or the man I once called a brother but is now trying to kill me, my daughter will win every time. End of discussion." Oliver said.

"You really should try to get Laurel out of the city, since in her current state, she's vulnerable." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Wait, what current state?" John asked.

"Laurel's pregnant again." Oliver said.

"You're gonna be a father again?" John asked.

"I am and that's another reason why I wanted to kill him." Oliver said.

"I'll check with Lyla, see if Argus is any closer to that cure." John said as he walked out.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, it's just, there's a part of me that will always have hope that Slade can change, especially after he did back on earth one, but now there's another part of me that's asking if risking Jasmine's life is really worth that risk." Oliver said.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Jasmine is the reason I'm doing what I'm doing. Every single thing I've done since I got back has been to protect her." Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"I know. You want to keep her safe. I get that. And Slade's life is not worth her's. I'm not saying you shouldn't try to help him, but if it comes down to his life or Jasmine's, you know who you'll choose." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Thanks Speedy. Now I have to get back to Sara's party before they start asking questions." Oliver said and Thea chuckled as Oliver left.

* * *

After Oliver, Laurel and Jasmine returned home that night and Oliver managed to get Jasmine to go to sleep, he entered his and Laurel's bedroom to find her waiting for him.

"So, want to tell me what really happened out there tonight?" Laurel asked.

"Slade's decided to do his own dirty work this time. He and I exchanged strikes." Oliver said.

"Oliver, something's changed. Before you had this desire to save Slade. But it's like that's gone now. What happened?" Laurel asked.

"I could handle him threatening my parents and Thea and even you, since he's made those threats before. But tonight he threatened Jasmine." Oliver and Laurel's blood ran cold.

"Once my maternity leave starts at work, I am taking Jasmine as far away from Star City as I can get her." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I'll let you know when the Slade situation is resolved, one way or another." Oliver said.

"I guess that speeds up our wedding plans even more." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Actually, maybe we should wait until after you have the baby, so that way we can actually go on a honeymoon afterwards. I hear Aruba is a very nice place." Oliver said.

"You sure you can wait that long?" Laurel asked.

"I've waited years to marry you, I can wait a little longer." Oliver said.

"You do realize that we're going to have to wait an additional nine months at least, since we're going to have to wait until I finish nursing to leave the kid for more than an hour." Laurel said.

"I waited 5 years to come home to you twice. I can wait another 18 months to marry you if you can." Oliver said.

"Promise this kid will be our last, since you're already pulling a double shift between your job at QC and being the Green Arrow and I will already be outnumbered. I can't do this, raise 2 kids without you Ollie. Certainly not more." Laurel said.

"I think that 2 kids is all we need." Oliver agreed.

"Good. Then I think we can wait until then. Good thing we haven't even sent out save the date cards yet." Laurel said.

"Come on, something tells me you're going to be having a rough morning tomorrow, considering your morning sickness is getting worse, so let's get some sleep." Oliver said.

"One more thing before we do." Laurel said as Oliver climbed into bed after changing and just like he'd done every night since she'd told him she was pregnant, he placed his hand on her now still flat belly.

"What." Oliver asked.

"I think we should start coming up with names for our baby. We should each have a choice." Laurel said.

"I'll choose for a boy if you'll choose for a girl?" Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"How about Alexandra if it's a girl?" Laurel asked.

"Alexandra Queen. Has a nice ring to it." Oliver said.

"Now what about you?" Laurel asked.

"William." Oliver said.

"After your son from Earth One." Laurel said.

"I know he doesn't exist on this earth, but this is probably the closest I am going to get." Oliver said.

"I never said I had a problem with it. If anything, I like it, since this time, William will be my son to." Laurel said and Oliver smiled as he kissed her before they fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Oliver and Laurel were currently attending a gala for the mayor when suddenly, some very familiar figures burst in.

"The Hoods. But how, I thought that with the Undertaking stopped, they would have had no reason to be formed." Laurel said.

"I don't know. But find cover." Oliver said.

"No way I'm sitting this out." Laurel said.

"You are if you care about not only Jasmine, but also the kid you're currently pregnant with." Oliver reminded her, since Laurel was starting to get pregnancy brain.

"Right." Laurel said.

"And while you're at it, call in the cavalry. They should be out Slade hunting as we speak." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she went for cover to make the phone.

"Mayor Altman, you have failed this city. Crime continues to run rampant in the Glades while your administration continues to simply just turn a blind eye to it. But no longer. We are the Hoods and we will be heard." the leader said as shot the mayor point blank in the chest.

Before the Hoods could react, the windows shattered as Spartan, Arsenal and Speedy dove in.

"Stand down or get knocked down. Your call." Spartan said as he aimed his gun and Speedy and Arsenal aimed their bows.

"I see you're short by one. Where's your friend in green. He get scared?" the lead Hood asked.

"More like he didn't want to bother wasting his time with thugs like you." Speedy said and Oliver chuckled.

"Well, maybe this will get his attention." the leader said as he chucked a grenade, only to have Arsenal fire an arrow at it to cause it to go off while still in their.

"Last chance, stand down." Spartan said.

"Yeah, last time I checked, we still have the advantage. 4 on 3. Open fire." the leader said as he and his troops began firing at people.

"Protect the civilians." Spartan said as the 3 scattered.

"Maybe we should've brought Green Arrow." Speedy said.

"We can handle this." Spartan said as they took the offensive.

* * *

"What happened here?" Quentin asked as he checked in with Oliver and Laurel as the police scoped out the scene after the rest of the team had taken the Hoods into custody.

"Not really sure what they were after, but we were here for a gala for the mayor when those Hoods burst in. Not sure how the vigilantes knew where to go, but they took care of things." Laurel said.

"So, the Green Arrow made an appearance." Quentin asked.

"No, actually, it was just his partners, I guess he was preoccupied with something else." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess it's good thing this city has more than one mask protecting it." Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

"Laurel, how's the baby?" Quentin asked.

"Fine, I'm just glad that mostly no one was hurt." Laurel said.

"Except for the mayor you mean." Quentin said and Laurel nodded.

"So, who's going to run the city in the meantime?" Oliver asked.

"The Deputy Mayor until official elections can be held." Quentin said and Oliver nodded.

* * *

"Well, there was one positive of tonight." Thea said as they all, Laurel included, sat in the lair.

"What positive?" Laurel asked.

"Now we have a chance to put Ollie back in the mayor's office where he belongs." Thea said.

"She has a point. Oliver, you were by far the best mayor Star CIty ever had, not to mention, it's most effective one." John said.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind getting married to a mayor." Laurel said, looking at him.

"How exactly are we going to get people to take a reformed playboy seriously?" Oliver asked.

"You managed to do it once before. Besides, you'll make a much better candidate than Sebastian Blood and it will make it seem legit for us to start looking for skeletons in his closet." Laurel said.

"Okay then, now I just have to convince my parents to fund the campaign." Oliver said, since he had to admit, he missed the political ring a bit.

"If not, I'm sure Tommy could be persuaded, at least until you prove you're serious about this." Thea said.

"You always find a way to convince me Speedy." Oliver said.

"It's something that will make you a great lawyer someday." Laurel said with a grin, since Thea had been making great strides in her internship at CNRI.

"Thanks Laurel." Thea said with a grin.


	35. Chapter 35

As anticipated by Oliver, his parents did not take him seriously when he said that he wanted to run for mayor, so they'd turned to Tommy Merlyn and Merlyn Global for funding in his campaign and Tommy had immediately agreed, since he really just wanted to see how this played out.

"So, mind telling me why you want to run for mayor? This seems like the sort of thing you would have done in your pre Jasmine days when you were drunk." Tommy said.

"Actually, I think I have done this when I was drunk once. But this time, I'm serious about it." Oliver said.

"But why?" Tommy asked.

"I have my reasons." Oliver said and Tommy just nodded, knowing that Oliver probably wouldn't tell him.

"You sure you have what it takes though pal?" Tommy asked.

"I think I can handle it." Oliver said, since even after he'd been forced to drop out of the race the first time, he'd still had overwhelming support and after he'd been cleared of all charges and gotten Watson locked up (that part had been fun), he'd been re elected with overwhelming support for a second term.

"Great, then I will fund your campaign, as long as you're serious about this." Tommy said.

"More serious than I've been about most things." Oliver said.

"Besides Laurel you mean." Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

"She and my family are by far the most serious thing in my life." Oliver confirmed.

"As they should be. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Sara." Tommy said.

"You wouldn't become your dad." Oliver said.

"I hope so." Tommy said.

"Speaking of dads, think you'll be joining that little club any time soon." Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure Sara and I are ready for that just yet." Tommy said and Oliver smiled.

"I never would have thought Laurel and I were ready for kids before I came home and now we're expecting our second kid." Oliver said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office complex across town, Slade Wilson was watching the news with Sebastian Blood.

"While people are surprised by Oliver Queen's announcement of running for mayor, but he has quickly gathered support in his campaign." the reporter said.

"This complicates things. A part of this plan requires me to become the mayor." Blood said.

"Do not worry, while this may be a shock, I know the kid well enough to that this won't last. Once the people of this city come to their senses, you will have an easy victory. After all, the kid is no politician." Slade said.

"I hope you're right. For the sake of your own plan." Blood said.

"Don't worry. But now, I believe the time has come to implement phase 2, the construction of my army." Slade said confidently.

"Do you have any preferences as to who I should start with? Maybe Queen's daughter?" Blood asked.

"Jasmine Queen is too young to be a viable soldier and besides, she'll probably be surrounded by security since she's the daughter of a mayoral candidate." Slade said, since even though he was crazy, he wasn't stupid, trying to abduct Oliver's daughter would be suicide to anyone except maybe him.

* * *

"Are you sure all the security on Jasmine is necessary?" Laurel asked, since Oliver had hired 2 bodyguards from the same agency as John to protect Jasmine.

"As long as Slade is out there and is crazy, there's no such thing as unnecessary security for her. We can't always be there for her, so I'd prefer if she always had someone watching her and besides, they've been ordered to make sure she doesn't even know they're there. Besides, we both learned from Jessica Danforth that running for mayor can put people I love in danger and while most of you can handle yourselves, Jasmine can't." Oliver said and Laurel nodded, seeing his point.

"I spoke with Lyla earlier today, apparently Argus has some additional tech that can help us keep an eye on her. The cure is coming along nicely to. We should have it soon." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"I've got Felicity trying to track down Slade's hideout as we speak as well." Oliver said.

"Oh, and as far as Jasmine defending herself, I was thinking that maybe we could sign her up for kiddie karate." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Couldn't hurt. Especially since she needs something to do outside of school" Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. Especially since she'll need to make new friends." Laurel said.

"If she wants to, we'll sign her up." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as Oliver's phone went off.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"How do you feel about a trip to the Glades." John asked over the phone.

"Depends on what it's for." Oliver said.

"The mayor is in office. Roy, Thea and I are already en route to his base." John said.

"I'll meet you there." Oliver said as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"Xavier Reed is in office." Oliver said.

"Go." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he kissed her and then left and Laurel couldn't help but feel a bit envious, since she missed those days herself, but since she was pregnant, she couldn't go.


	36. Chapter 36

After dealing with the mayor, Oliver decided that it was time to start digging into Blood, since it was clear that he was still working for Slade, which was another reason he'd decided to enter the race, since he knew what was coming and how to stop it.

Anyways, right now, Oliver was holding a press conference regarding his plans to clean up the Star City bay, when suddenly a bunch of armed men burst into the room.

"Everyone down." the leader said.

"Get Laurel out of here now." Oliver said to John, relieved that Jasmine was with his parents today.

John nodded as he got Laurel out of there and Oliver jumped into action as Roy and the SCPD mobilized.

* * *

"I'm just glad that Jasmine is with my parents for right now." Oliver said relieved as the team regrouped in the lair.

"Maybe you should all move to the mansion temporarily, considering how much security is on it." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Already in progress. Laurel and I decided that after the attack this morning." Oliver said.

"Right now we need to figure out who's behind the attack." John said.

"I think it's obvious. It's Slade." Oliver said.

"You sure, this doesn't feel like Slade. It seems more like HIVE tactics." Thea said.

"Don't remind me." Oliver said, a hatred almost unlike anything else he'd ever felt in his voice as he thought of the man who'd taken Laurel from him once before.

"Hey man, don't worry, we're working on finding Darhk now. We'll find him before he even has a chance to kill Laurel again." John said, knowing that Oliver hated the word hive and honestly, he did to.

"John, I need to know that if we cross paths with Andy again during our fight with HIVE when we get to it, that you're prepared to do what needs to be done." Oliver said.

"You don't even need to ask. Andy is nothing to me anymore. I promise you that I will not make the same mistake with him I did before. Jasmine and your next kid will not have to grow up without their mother." John assured him.

"Good, because I will not lose her again." Oliver said.

"And you won't." Felicity said confidently.

"Good, because I cannot go through the pain of losing Laurel again. Speaking of Laurel, I need to go." Oliver said.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"Laurel has an ultrasound tomorrow where we're finally going to find out the gender of the baby, since we decided we did not want to be surprised about it, since we have enough surprises to deal with already, and I promised her I'd be there, which means, actually getting some sleep tonight." Oliver said as he headed out.

"We have to take Darhk out as soon as possible. We all saw what Laurel's death did to Oliver the first time and he wasn't even accepting that he was still in love with her. Now he's fully embraced his feelings for her nd this time they also have a daughter and another kid on the way, I'm afraid of what losing her again will do to him." Thea said, concerned for her brother.

"This time we have the advantage. We know what Darhk's planning, plus, Oliver knows how to resist his magic. And we know what not to do. Like trust my brother." John said.

"It wasn't your fault John." Thea said.

"A part of me will always blame myself for what happened to Laurel on Earth One, but this time, I will lay down my life before I let Darhk lay another finger on her." John said.

"John, it won't come to that. The only person who will die when we meet Darhk is Darhk. Like you said, Oliver can resist Darhk's magic, we're in the clear, as long as the League of Assassins doesn't get in the way." Roy said.

"Speaking of which, I've also got a search going on around the globe to make sure that Malcolm really is dead this time." Felicity said.

"Let's hope so. The last thing we need is Ra's al Ghul framing Oliver for murder again." John said.

"Agreed. But Thea's right, we need to find Darhk and take him out before he has a chance to take out Laurel, since something tells me that will bring out the monster Oliver always feared he would become." Roy said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Poll for the next chapter, what do you want Oliver and Laurel's baby to be?**

 **A boy**

 **A girl,**

 **Or twins.**


	37. Chapter 37

Oliver and Laurel were currently sitting in the office of Laurel's obstetrician, Laurel wearing a hospital gown as her doctor, Dr. Gill, ran an ultrasound sensor over her now swelling belly.

"Well doc?" Oliver asked.

"The babies are perfectly healthy." Dr. Gill said, throwing both Oliver and Laurel for a loop.

"Wait, did you say babies?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, Laurel, you're pregnant with twins." Dr. Gill said and Laurel looked like she might pass out.

"Twins." Oliver said.

"Yes." Dr. Gill said and then he gave them a minute to digest this, since having twins was a rather big thing to learn.

"Can you tell us the genders?" Laurel asked.

"A boy and a girl." Dr. Gill said and Laurel nodded.

"Is it still safe for Laurel to travel?" Oliver asked.

"No, I'm afraid that Laurel must remain in Star City since she's in the middle of her second trimester. The closer she gets to her due date, the more likely it is that she'll go into labor early, considering these are twins we're talking about, so we can't take any chances. She needs to be ready to be brought here as soon as possible." Dr. Gil said and that actually gave Oliver a better idea on how to keep Laurel safe.

* * *

"So, Laurel's going to be having twins now?" Thea asked and Oliver nodded.

"So, how are you going to get Laurel to safety now, since apparently, she can't be moved." John asked.

"I got a better idea. I spoke with Lyla and she agreed to set it up with the same type of protection she and JJ had when we were dealing with Darhk on Earth one. Mobile base disguised as a truck." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Good thing Laurel's on maternity leave now." John said and Oliver nodded, right as his phone went off.

"Hello?" John asked.

"Hey Johnny, just thought you'd like to know that the Mirakuru cure is done. Maseo is bringing it to you now." Lyla said over the phone.

"Music to my ears. Get a cell on Lian Yu ready, since something tells me we're going hunting as soon as we get that cure." John said as he hung up.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"That was Lyla. The cure's done. Maseo is bringing it now." John said and Oliver sighed in relief.

"Good, start prepping injection arrows. Once we get that cure, we're going hunting." Oliver said.

"So, the hunter is becoming the hunted." Felicity said.

"Yep. Once we cure Slade, we'll keep him locked up for a few years while the drug works out of his system and then, hopefully he'll be an ally." Oliver said.

"That's a pretty big hopefully." Roy said.

"Still, it's worth a shot." Oliver said and they all nodded.

"But in the meantime, you should probably start getting nurseries ready as a little present for Laurel." John said.

"I have to look at paint swatches with her tonight. The fun never ends." Oliver said and John laughed.

"I sympathize for you man. I remember having to do that with Lyla." John said.

"Speaking of which, why haven't you done anything with Lyla yet? Last time I checked, you guys were really happy together. So why not try to make things work with her?" Oliver asked.

"Andy. But for a different reason now. I need to keep her safe." John said.

"As the guy who invented that move, don't use it. The best way to keep the people you love safe is to hold them close. Why do you think Laurel and I are going so strong right now. I gotta go." Oliver said as he left.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who should take his advice." John said.

"Actually, Thea and I already have, we've just been keeping it quiet." Roy said.

"Does Oliver know?" Felicity asked.

"And so do my parents and they approve of me dating a cop." Thea said with chuckle.

"I bet. What about you Felicity?" John asked.

"Yeah, anyone special in your life? Like say, Detective Malone?" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure I want to fall for Billy again, since the last time I lost him, it sent me down a dark path." Felicity said.

"But that just shows how much you love him. You should see where it goes." John said and Felicity looked like she was considering.

"Maybe." Felicity said.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, how are you 2 dealing with your new accomodations?" Oliver asked as he entered the truck that Laurel and Jasmine were calling home until Slade was off the table.

"I'm fine, but I think that Jasmine is getting a little cabin fever. She wants to go outside and play." Laurel said as he looked at their sleeping daughter.

"I know, this is for her safety. I promise, once Slade is off the table, you can go home, but for right now, this is the safest option." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I know that, but she's too young to understand that. But I have some good news." Oliver said.

"And that is?" Laurel asked.

"The cure's done. We're going hunting for Slade as soon as we get it." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we need to have a talk." Laurel said.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"When the twins are born, I'm going to need you here, as in, not running around in a green hoodie every night, at least until we get the kids to sleep through the night. You promised that you were going to be there this time and you can't do that if you're also being the Green Arrow. I'm not asking you to give up being the Green Arrow forever, but I need you to cut back on it for awhile after the twins arrive." Laurel said.

"I know and I already have a plan for that. I've asked John to fill in for me before, like when William first came to stay with me after Diaz outed me as the Green Arrow. John's always wanted to be the Green Arrow, so I think he'll be happy to fill in for me." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"John's always been the most loyal friend to you. He'll make a great godfather for the twins." Laurel said and Oliver nodded without second thought.

"I also asked him if he'd be the one to marry us, since he is an ordained wedding minister." Oliver said.

"I can think of no one better." Laurel said, right as Oliver's phone went off.

"Hello?" Oliver asked.

"The cure just arrived, along with a location on Slade. He's holed up in the location of the bunker underneath Sebastian Blood's campaign office." John said.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked.

"The cure has been delivered to the bunker and we have a location on Slade. It's time to move out." Oliver said.

"Just be careful." Laurel said as she kissed him.

"Why would I start now?" Oliver asked with a grin as he left.

* * *

"How much of the cure do we have?" Oliver asked as he arrived at the lair.

"Enough to take down an army and then some." Roy said and Oliver nodded.

"Start filling injection arrows with the cure and then suit up. We're taking Slade down before he has a chance to mass produce the serum." Oliver said and they all nodded and Felicity and Thea went to begin filling the arrows while Oliver pulled John aside for something.

"What's up?" John asked.

"I need you to start practicing your archery." Oliver said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because once the twins are born John, I need you to be the Green Arrow again." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"I promised Laurel I'd be there more often for the twins, which means that at least until they can sleep through the night, I'm gonna have to cut back on my hours of being the Green Arrow. And since you already have experience in covering for me in that regard and this time, you're not physically compromised, I want you to cover for me." Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Positive. So, you in?" Oliver asked.

"Absolutely man." John said as they shook hands.

"Good, because you're the only one with the talent and the skills needed for the job, since you've proven you can handle this already." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Laurel also signed off on you officiating our wedding." Oliver said and John nodded.

"When is that going to be anyways?" John asked.

"Probably after the twins are born." Oliver said, right as Thea approached them.

"We're ready if you are." Thea said.

"Let's move out." Oliver said as they all moved to suit up.


	39. Chapter 39

"Remember, no kill shots unless absolutely necessary." Green Arrow said as they approached the office and found it empty.

"Blood hasn't set up his campaign yet." Spartan said.

"Makes this easier. Remember, we also need to see if we can find proof that'll put Blood away. First priority is to take Slade out." Green Arrow said.

"Good thing we know the bunker like the back our hands." Spartan said and Green Arrow nodded.

"Spartan, Arsenal, side entrance, Speedy and I will take the elevator." Green Arrow said and they all nodded as Spartan and Arsenal broke off from them.

"You ready to do this?" Green Arrow asked.

"Kick Slade's ass, you bet." Speedy said.

"Remember, Deathstroke is mine and Blood is Roy's, we each have our own scores to settle. Everyone one else is fair game." Green Arrow said, not to Speedy, over the comms to Arsenal and Spartan.

"Understood, ready to move out." Arsenal said as Green Arrow opened the elevator.

"Engage." Green Arrow said as they went in.

* * *

Slade and Blood were currently looking over their plans when suddenly the power went out.

"Did you forget to pay the electric bill or something?" Blood asked.

"No, he's here." Slade said.

"Who's here?" Blood asked, right as an flew past them.

"Hey kid, I must admit, you are persistent." Slade said as he saw Green Arrow and Speedy standing there.

"You know better than most. Hatred is a strong motivator." Green Arrow growled out.

"We've got 2 more on the perimeter." one of Slade's soldiers said.

"Blood, go deal our guests. Green Arrow is mine." Slade said as he put on his helmet.

"Plant the bug and then go help the others. I've got this." Green Arrow said to Speedy, who nodded as she left.

"Dumb move sending her away kid. But then again, you never were the sharpest knife in the drawer." Deathstroke said as he unsheathed his sword.

"This started with just us Slade. Might as well end it that way." Green Arrow said as he lunged at his former friend, sparks flying as his bow clashed with Deathstroke's sword.

* * *

"Overwatch, what's the status on the download?" Speedy asked from the terminal she had plugged Felicity's toy into.

"The download just needs to last another 60 seconds and then just another 30 seconds for it all to upload to my station." Overwatch said.

"Hey you." a familiar voice said and Speedy turned around in hatred as she saw Ravager standing there.

"Things just complicated. Ravager's on site and she's spotted me. I'm going in." Speedy said as she put her bow down and unsheathed her sword.

"Let's do this." Ravager said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Speedy said as she and Rochev began fighting

* * *

Spartan and Arsenal were dealing with Slade's thugs, all of whom, they could tell had been dosed with Mirakuru, but Arsenal's cure arrows quickly cut them down to size.

"Go, take out Blood, I'll handle things here." Spartan shouted to Arsenal, who nodded and once he found an opening he took it and headed to where he met Brother Blood.

"You really think you and your boss can stop us? We can simply build another army." Brother Blood said.

"Not likely you son of a bitch." Arsenal said and it appeared that Blood was no more skilled on this Earth then he had been on Earth One, since a simple punch had taken him out.

"As much as I want to kill you, I can't yet. But you will face justice for your crimes." Arsenal said as he looked down at the man in disgust before punching him again.

* * *

Speedy and Ravager were really getting into their fight and Speedy now had a whole new appreciation for Oliver's training, since it was clear that Ravager had indeed been injected with the Mirakuru.

"This is what you get for ruining my life you brat." Ravager shouted at her as she charged at Speedy, who simply pulled one of the cure arrows out of her quiver, dove to the side and used Rochev's own velocity against her, lunging into the air and jammed the arrow into her neck, feeling satisfied when she heard the sound of the cure being injected into her.

"Ravager's down." Speedy said over her comms as she grabbed Felicity's present, which was done.

"So is Blood and Slade's goons. Green Arrow, what's the status on Deathstroke?" Arsenal asked.

"In progress." Green Arrow said simply as they could hear the fight over the comms.

* * *

"Slade, try and think. Shado would be ashamed of you if she could see what you're trying to do. She was a kind woman, this is not what she would have wanted." Green Arrow said to his former friend as they continued their battle, Green Arrow still looking for an opening he could exploit.

"Don't you dare talk about her. You don't deserve to even say her name." Deathstroke shouted angrily and Green Arrow saw his opening as he used a move that Slade himself had taught him.

As Deathstroke charged at him, Green Arrow slid between his legs and then leaped up and plunged the cure arrow into Slade's neck, right underneath his helmet.

"It's over Slade. Your army is broken before it even begins. The mirakuru is gone." Oliver said.

"It wasn't the mirakuru that made me hate you." Deathstroke said as he still charged at Green Arrow, but now that it was a fair fight, the 2 of them fought on equal standing, until Green Arrow remembered that he'd already had this fight and won as he used cable arrows to chain Slade to a post.

"I know you kid, you're a killer. It's what I made you." Deathstroke said as Green Arrow approached him.

"You're right, when I need to be, I am killer. But now I don't need to be. But I should thank you Slade. After all, you helped me get home to those I love. You helped make me a hero." Green Arrow said as he punched Slade's lights out, with it feeling just as satisfying this time as it did the last time.

"It's over. Call Lyla, tell her to get a cell on Lian Yu ready." Green Arrow said over the comms.


	40. Chapter 40

"So, Slade's locked up on Lian Yu?" Laurel asked as Oliver helped her back into their loft.

"He's not getting out until I'm sure the Mirakuru has worn off." Oliver assured her as he helped her get into their bed.

"I hate being on bedrest." Laurel said.

"Hey, it's just for another 2 months and then not only are you off bedrest, but then these little guys will be here." Oliver said with a smile as he placed his hand on his pregnant girlfriend's stomach.

"Can't wait. How are the nurseries coming?" Laurel asked.

"All set. They are wallpapered and filled with toys that Jasmine helped me choose, along with cribs, everything we agreed on." Oliver assured her.

"Excellent. And John's all set to take over for you as the Green Arrow after the twins are born?" Laurel asked.

"He jumped at the chance." Oliver said.

"Maybe you should consider letting him take over full time, especially once you're elected mayor." Laurel said.

"Once we take Darhk out, I'll consider it." Oliver assured her.

"Why not after the twins are born?" Laurel asked.

"Because when Darhk comes and we both know he will, he'll have his magic and I am the only one who can resist it. I'm putting him down as soon as he's in my sights, I'm not giving him a chance to go after you or Jasmine, or anyone else. That son of a bitch is going down." Oliver said and Laurel could see his point.

"Just promise me, you won't lose yourself trying to save me." Laurel said.

"I can't make that promise Laurel because if I lose you again because I didn't try hard enough to save you, I will lose myself to that guilt and trying to bring you back. I can't lose you again. I can't go that again. I won't. I am going to stop Darhk and save you Laurel. By whatever means necessary." Oliver said and Laurel could tell he meant that.

"Then promise me that you'll kick his ass and then come home to me safely." Laurel said.

"That's a promise." Oliver assured her as he kissed as they heard footsteps and saw Jasmine, who Oliver had put to bed earlier, came into their room, wearing her pajamas and holding her stuffed canary in her arms.

"Hey sweetheart, is everything okay?" Laurel asked as she saw the look on Jasmine's face.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" Jasmine asked and Oliver smiled.

"Of course you can sweetheart, climb in." Oliver said and Jasmine ran up to them and climbed onto the bed and settled in between them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Laurel asked and Jasmine just shook her head no and Laurel nodded as she pulled her little girl in close.

"I'm going to check your room for monsters." Oliver said and Jasmine nodded as Oliver got out of bed and Laurel smiled, seeing what a natural Oliver was at being a father and she couldn't wait for him be there for the twins for every step of their lives.

* * *

Oliver had Jasmine for the day since both his and Laurel's parents were busy and Laurel was on bedrest and now he was doing some campaigning in Star City park, since his clean up the bay program had been such a success, he had decided to move onto cleaning up the city, starting with the park.

"Daddy, can I go play on the playground?" Jasmine asked.

"Take Mr. Diggle with you and make sure you can still see him and he can still see you. Think about how scared mommy and I would be if you got lost." Oliver said and Jasmine nodded.

"How did I go from bodyguard to babysitter?" John asked him.

"Since I'm worried about Lonnie Machin making the same move against me he made against Jessica Danforth." Oliver said and John nodded and followed Jasmine, making sure she never left his sight as Oliver began his campaign.


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay, the moment you've all been waiting for has arrived in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The time had come. After dropping Jasmine off with Laurel's parents, Oliver drove her and himself to Starling General, since Laurel's due date had arrived and since she'd felt her water break a few hours earlier, it was time.

Which was now Laurel once again found herself in a hospital bed as she went through her contractions, Oliver sitting right there by her side.

"How you doing?" Oliver asked her after her latest contraction.

"Let's just say the pain I am in right now, getting stabbed by Darhk is a close second, since at least that was only brief and once." Laurel said as she breathed heavily as her doctor came back in.

"Laurel, how are are you doing?" Dr. Gil asked.

"Wanting this to be over with already." Laurel said.

"Let's see how far along you are." Dr. Gil said as he checked how dilated Laurel was.

"Well?" Laurel asked.

"It looks like you've still got a ways to go." Dr. Gil said and Laurel nodded defeatedly as she laid back on her pillows.

"It'll be okay." Oliver promised her.

"I just can't wait to get these babies out of me." Laurel said.

"They'll be worth the wait." Oliver said.

"Do your parents know yet?" Laurel asked, since her's did and they promised to come and visit once Jasmine was dropped off at school.

"My mom knows and I'm sure that she's told my dad and Thea. Just try and relax as best you can." Oliver said.

"What about my sister and Tommy?" Laurel asked.

"I'll call them." Oliver assured her as he stepped out of the room to make the call.

* * *

6 hours and a lot of contractions later, Laurel was finally ready to push.

"Okay Laurel, here we go. On this next contraction, I want you to start pushing." Dr. Gil said and Laurel nodded as she felt her next contraction begin and she began to push with all the energy she had left and screamed in pain as she pushed the baby out.

"It's a boy." Dr. Gil said as Oliver cut the cord and Dr. Gil handed the baby off to a nurse to be washed off so he could focus delivering the second baby.

"Come on Laurel, just one more big push." Dr. Gil said and Laurel just nodded as she pushed with all her might and screamed as their second daughter exited her and entered the world.

"Congratulations, you have a son and daughter." Dr. Gill said as Oliver cut the second cord and then let the doctors take their daughter away with their son to be cleaned off.

* * *

When Quentin and Dinah arrived at the hospital with Jasmine, they found the Queens were already there.

"Any word?" Quentin asked.

"The twins were born about an hour ago and Laurel is resting comfortably. I'm sure she'd want her other daughter in there though." Robert informed him and Quentin nodded as he poked his head in the room to see Laurel laying back on her bed, exhausted and sweating with Oliver sitting at her side.

"Hey." Quentin said with a smile at his daughter.

"Hey." Laurel said simply.

"How you feeling baby?" Quentin asked.

"Sore, exhausted and overjoyed." Laurel said, though her speech was a little slurred, causing Quentin to look at Oliver.

"She's on pain meds to help her recuperate." Oliver explained and Quentin nodded.

"Well, are you up for company? Jasmine's been asking about her new siblings." Quentin said and Laurel smiled.

"Send her in." Laurel said and Quentin nodded as he opened the door completely and let Jasmine in and she ran up to her parents.

"Are you okay mommy?" Jasmine asked, just to have Oliver put a finger to his lips to tell her lower her volume a bit.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I just had a rough night, bringing your little brother and sister into the world." Laurel said and Jasmine grinned when she heard she had a little sister.

"Where are they?" Jasmine asked, looking around for her siblings.

"The doctors are making sure they're healthy, but they'll be brought in here soon." Laurel assured her.

"Quentin, a word?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah sure." Quentin said as Oliver pulled him aside.

"I still have to go fill out all the paperwork, such as birth certificates, could you and Dinah and my parents just keep Laurel company until I get back." Oliver asked.

"Of course." Quentin assured him as Oliver left the room.

* * *

Later on that day, John, Roy and Felicity arrived at the hospital, since Thea had texted them all earlier saying that the babies were here.

"Hey guys." Thea said as she quickly kissed Roy.

"Hey, is now a good time?" John asked.

"Go on in. The only visitor in there is Jasmine and the twins are still there to." Thea said as she opened the door.

"Hey guys." John said as they entered the room.

"Hey." Laurel said with a grin from where she was holding her newborn daughter in her arms and Oliver was holding their son and Jasmine was waiting patiently for her turn to hold one of her baby siblings.

"Aw." Felicity said.

"So, have you guys picked out names yet?" Roy asked.

"Since we had twins, we each got to pick a name. I chose Alexandra for our daughter." Laurel said as she looked down at the little miracle in her arms.

"And what about your son?" Felicity asked.

"William." Oliver said and they all knew the meaning behind that name.

"And you're okay with that?" John asked Laurel.

"I am Laurel said.

"What are their middle names?" Roy asked.

"William John and Alexandra Felicity." Laurel said and both John and Felicity were touched.

"You named your kids after us?" John asked.

"We did and before you ask, it was my idea to make Alexandra's middle name Felicity." Laurel said.

"Really, you named your daughter after your boyfriend's wife in another life?" Felicity asked.

"You still mean a lot to both of us Felicity. I mean, you were there for Oliver I wasn't able to and despite everything, you did take good care of him." Laurel assured her.

"And John, Laurel and I also have something to ask you." Oliver said.

"Sure man. What's up?" John asked.

"We want you to be William and Alexandra's godfather." Laurel said.

"Wait, seriously?" John asked.

"Absolutely. There's no one we trust more." Oliver said and John nodded.

"I'm honored guys." John said as Jasmine finally lost her patience.

"It's my turn to hold the baby now." Jasmine said and Oliver chuckled as he looked Laurel, who nodded.

"Who do you want?" Laurel asked.

"Alexandra." Jasmine said and Laurel nodded as Oliver then handed William to John, since he had the most experience handling babies, before gently lifting Alexandra out of Laurel's arms and after sitting Jasmine down, Oliver gently placed Alexandra in her arms and helped Jasmine support her.

"She's smiling at me daddy." Jasmine said with a grin as Alexandra opened her bright blue eyes and smiled at her big sister.

"She likes you. You're going to be a great big sister." Laurel said with a smile, causing Jasmine to beam at her.


	42. Chapter 42

"So, I guess my time to put on the hood has come again." John said and Oliver nodded.

"Remember, it's only temporary appointment while Laurel and I adjust to being the parents of 3. Especially after the election." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it'll be good to have you back in office Mr. Mayor." John said as clapped Oliver on the back.

"I hope you don't mind being my bodyguard, because I want you to be my head of security if I'm elected." Oliver said.

"You mean when right. And I wouldn't have it any other way." John said as the 2 friends hi fived.

"Speaking of which, rather than having John practice his archery, I managed to rebuild the Green Monster crossbow for Dig to use." Felicity said.

"Great." Oliver said.

* * *

The next day, Oliver and Laurel brought the twins home to the loft, where Jasmine was waiting with Robert and Moira.

"Yay, they're home." Jasmine said, only to have Laurel give her oldest daughter look that said shush.

"Jasmine, it's okay to be excited, but please, just whisper so you don't wake up your brother and sister." Laurel said.

"Sorry mommy." Jasmine whispered and Laurel smiled.

"It's fine, just, when the babies are around and they're asleep, inside voices so you don't wake them up." Laurel told her and Jasmine nodded as she then rushed to sit down on the couch so she could hold her little brother, who Oliver then gently placed in her arms.

"She's a natural." Robert said as he watched his granddaughter hold his grandson.

"Yeah, she really is. I wonder how much she'll like her siblings when she realizes that she's not the center of attention anymore." Oliver said with a smile and Robert chuckled.

"I'm sure that you and Laurel will make her feel just as loved as before. Just don't tell her that now Laurel won't make the same mistakes with William and Alexandra that she did with Jasmine." Robert said.

"Well at least I can make those types of mistakes with the twins." Oliver chuckled and Robert nodded as William got fussy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jasmine panicked and Laurel smiled as she placed Alexandra back in the stroller they'd brought the twins in and then went to take William from her older daughter.

"Don't worry Jasmine, I think William is just getting hungry. I'm gonna go feed him." Laurel said.

"Shouldn't daddy do that?" Jasmine asked and Laurel laughed.

"No, right now, the babies can only have milk, since they don't have teeth yet." Laurel said as she left the room.

* * *

That night, Laurel found Oliver just looking into William's nursery, just watching their son sleep.

"You okay?" Laurel whispered.

"Yeah, just can't believe they're here. I never had a chance to watch Earth One William grow up, but now I have a chance to watch this version of him grow up." Oliver said.

"You'll be a great father to him and Lexi, just like you are to Jasmine." Laurel said, since Jasmine called Alexandra Lexi, since it was easier for her to say and Oliver and Laurel decided that when Lexi was old enough to know what her name was, she could decide what she wanted to be called, but for now they were calling her Lexi.

"I know, but that's why I'm thinking that maybe my break from being the Green Arrow should be retirement instead." Oliver said.

"No. Oliver, you told me that one of the things driving you to keep this city safe was Jasmine. If anything, William and Lexi should just be another reason why you wear that hood. This city doesn't just need a Green Arrow Ollie, it needs you to be the Green Arrow. John may be able to fill in for you for awhile, but she's no replacement for the real Green Arrow." Laurel said as she kissed him.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"I insist. Though I honestly do not miss being the Black Canary." Laurel said.

"Really, I thought you liked being a hero?" Oliver asked.

"I did, but the more I thought about it, the mantle of Canary really only seemed to be born of the worst part of its user. The Canary was made from Sara's League darkness and the Black Canary was created from when I was at my lowest. Besides, the people who bear that mantle have a tendency to end up dead at least a year after they claim it." Laurel said and Oliver had to give her that.

"Fair point. I like you alive now." Oliver said.

"But Ollie, that hood, it's a part of who you are, don't give it up. The best way for you to keep our family safe is to keep protecting this city." Laurel said.

"Okay, once the twins are done nursing and after our honeymoon, I'll put the hood back on." Oliver agreed and Laurel smiled as she kissed him.

"Now, speaking of the honeymoon, we still need to have a wedding first." Laurel said.

"I was thinking we could just elope for now and then maybe we could renew our vows in a few years." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess we have waited long enough to get married." Laurel agreed.

"Okay then, we'll tell our parents and John in the morning." Oliver said.

"I still want to be able to wear a wedding dress." Laurel said and Oliver laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I guess we can wait until you get the dress." Oliver said as they kissed again.


	43. Chapter 43

A few days later, Oliver and Laurel were standing in their loft with their families in attendance and John preparing to perform a quick wedding ceremony and Tommy and Sara standing for them.

"Okay so, we're just doing a quick wedding here right?" John asked and Oliver nodded.

"Yep." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's get this started." John said as they all took their places.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the wedding of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. Now, before we get to the good stuff, I have to ask, does anyone see a reason as to why these 2 should not be wed." John asked.

After no one spoke up, Oliver and Laurel just did generic vows and then John to the I dos.

"Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Dinah Laurel Lance, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" John asked.

"I do." Oliver said.

"And do you, Dinah Laurel Lance, take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" John asked Laurel.

"I do." Laurel said.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the city of Star City, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." John said as Oliver and Laurel kissed, officially becoming husband and wife.

* * *

Oliver was in the office of his campaign building when suddenly, his campaign manager Alex knocked on his door.

"Alex." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Queen, but there's a man here who's insisting on seeing you. He says he'd like to make a rather sizeable contribution to your campaign." Alex said.

"Send him then." Oliver said and Alex nodded as he gestured outside to whoever had come with him and Oliver's blood ran cold when he saw who entered.

"Hello Mr. Queen." Damien Darhk said as he smiled as he entered Oliver's office.

"Nice to meet you Mr." Oliver asked.

"Darhk. Damien Darhk. Are you alright? You're looking a little green around the gills." Darhk said.

"Alex, can you give me and Mr. Darhk some privacy. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss." Oliver said and Alex nodded as he left and the smile immediately left Darhk's face.

"I take it you know who I am?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it seems that your Beyonder has been meddling with forces he shouldn't be, so an old compatriot of mine, Mallus, decided to send me here to undo the damage." Darhk said and that was how Oliver knew that this was the same man he'd killed years ago in Star City.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"Simply the same thing I did the last time I approached you. To aid in your mayoral campaign." Darhk said.

"You already know that won't happen. And you also know that I can resist your magic. And you also know that I know exactly where your family lives, so if anything happens to mine, I will not hesitate to retaliate with yours. Your daughter's already lost her parents once, do you really want that to happen again?" Oliver said.

"Well, why don't you just end me right now then and spare everyone the trouble?" Darhk asked, purposely trying to bait Oliver.

"I'm not stupid. Killing you would out me and get me arrested. But just to be clear, if you touch Laurel again, in any way, your wife will die again, but this time, by my hand." Oliver said.

"Well, I'm sorry we couldn't do business then." Darhk said as he left Oliver's office, leaving Oliver seething.

* * *

"Wait, so not only is Darhk in Star City 2 years early, but you're saying that he's basically been beyonded to?" Thea asked as Oliver brought them all up to speed on what was going on.

"Yeah, this time Darhk will be a bit more crafty, since he knows that I can beat him and he knows that I will retaliate against any move made against my family with his own, so for right now, we've got him in check." Oliver said.

"Still, the last time we fought Darhk and his ghosts, we barely managed to beat him in time. Oliver, we need the whole team." John said.

"And that would be great except for I don't trust Rene and Dinah and Curtis have no idea about any of this." Oliver reminded them.

"You guys never changed the locks." a new voice said and they all turned to see Dinah Drake enter the lair.

"Dinah?" Oliver asked.

"It's Black Canary Oliver." Dinah said as they hugged.

"It's good to see you." John said as they hugged next.

"It's good to be back. I actually just transferred to the SCPD from Central City with my partner, Vincent Sobel." Dinah said and Oliver grinned.

"Looks like we're nearly back to full strength." Felicity said.

"What's going on?" Dinah asked as Oliver brought her up to speed.

"That son of a bitch." Dinah said.

"Yeah, but this also means that my break from Green Arrow is temporarily on hold. I'm the only one who stands a chance at stopping Darhk." Oliver said as Laurel entered the lair with the kids.

"Then can you please do it soon so that the kids don't have to stay here forever?" Laurel asked her new husband.

"I know it's inconvenient, but this is the safest place for you from Darhk. I promise, I will have him wrapped up before your maternity leave is up." Oliver said.

"I don't know about that Oliver. After all, Darhk knows that we know about his plans and his hideouts." John said.

"But we also know the location he's building his Ark in. If we destroy that now." Oliver said.

"It sets Hive back and gives us more time to stop them." John realized and Oliver nodded.

"So, are we heading for the Ark?" Thea asked.

"Gear up and move out. We need to move while we still have an element of surprise." Oliver said.

"Good thing I brought this." Dinah said as she unzipped the bag she'd brought and revealed her old suit.

"Nice to see you brought your costume." Oliver said with a grin.

"Always come prepared." Dinah said as they suited up.


	44. ON Hiatus

**Due to all the confusion that's happened with both Arrow and the Flash in the new seasons, I'm going to be putting both rebooted stories on hiatus until the seasons are over, simply because it's becoming too difficult for me to distinguish the differences. Hope you guys understand and I will have a new story up soon.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
